Pokemon: An Untold Past
by The Green Tree
Summary: After Ash's latest failed attempt at the Sinnoh Champion he returns to Kanto. But soon Ash will uncover the dark truth about his family past, how will Ash deal with his family's history?, will his friends still see him as the great trainer he is, or will war tare them apart. PearlShipping and others. Rated M for Violence, Gore, Strong Language and Sexual Themes (NO LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so keep that in mind if i mess up some spellings or grammar**

Chapter 1: Another failed attempt.

Ash was in a position he was expecting but, the pain was still strong as the announcer made the final call of the match "Pikachu is unable to continue, the round and the match goes to Cynthia" as ash looked over to his opponent he saw a look of sorrow and guilt as she looked up to a shadowed figure sitting on top of the stadium.

Ash walked over to Pikachu to make sure he was fine.

"You'r gonna hate this" Ash said as he returned Pikachu to his pokeball, Ash never understood fully why Pikachu hated being inside his pokeball so much.

"He probably just likes being with me" ash said, laughing to him self like he knew that it wasn't true

He soon walked over to Cynthia "that was a great battle"

"T...Thanks" her answer seemed more forced than ash's

"Who is that on top of the scaffolding?"

"NO ONE'S THERE"

Ash stepped back with Cynthia's sudden anger

"I'm sorry"

"it's fine, I shouldn't of asked"

" Come on you still get to have a meal before you go"

"Good I'm starving"

"Haha, your always hungry, even the first day i met you"

"yeah, how long ago was that"

"Don't ask you'll make me feel old, come on lets go"

[ **Roof of stadium]**

"Shame this is he's 6th attempt"

"It doesn't help if your training your little girlfriend there"

With that the shadowed man lifted his hand to show a ring

" It's been years, you _really _don't remember"

" I'm taking the piss man calm down, how an I forget Coeden's big fancy wedding, you spent why too much on that, can we go now, you know the law is still after you"

"They can let that go can they, _fine _we can go"

With that Coeden's eyes glowed violet and they were gone.

[**Stadium Cafeteria]**

Ash's look of sadness was masked by his curiosity, who was that man on top of the stadium, he knew his answers were going to be answered he just had to wait, and with that he wiped the look of sadness from his face as they walked in to see dawn and Brock sitting at one of the tables.

"When's food?" Ash said wanting to keep the subject away from his latest failed attempt

"Arcues you never stop thinking about food, or is it an excuse?" asked Brock

"OH MY GOD BROCK, don't be so insensitive" dawn said knowing how Ash feels after he loses something big.

"Sorry Ash, guess that was kind of a dick move"

"Its OK, prick" Ash said

This response got him a slap on the arm by Cynthia

"what was that for?" ash said in an irritated tone

" your mother wouldn't of liked it if I let you talk like that"

"and Brock can say what ever he wants?"

"yes, couldn't care less what he says"

"wow thanks, you know you like me really" said Brock moving closer to Cynthia, but before he could no anything a lucario suddenly appeared next to him grabbing him by the neck

All that could be heard from Brock was sequels and heavy breathing as he desperately gasps for air.

After a few seconds went by before Cynthia realised what was going on ans shouted

"LUCA STOP"

And with that the lucario dropped Brock and turned to Cynthia

"_**It was either me or Coeden, and i think Coeden wouldn't let go so quickly**_" said Luca though telepathy.

"It's fine, thank you"

Before Luca left he turned to Brock and said

"_**Don't you EVER try that again, you hear me"**_

Between gasps for air Brock whispers " y...yes" and then passed out and Luca was gone.

"Come on we'll take him to the poke centrer and see what they can do " Cynthia said while grabbing his legs.

"I guess food is out of the question?" as if on cue, ash's stomach rumbled

"you can get some food at the poke centrer"

"haha yeah, not happening"

"shut up and help me lift him, It's like tryin' to lift a snorlax"

"I hope he didn't hear that he is way to concious about his weight " said Ash

"well he's unconscious as the moment so I think were good"

"IM NOT THAT FAT" Brock said squirreling around trying to get out of their grip but only falling face first on to the ground

"nice one Brock" said ash with allot of sarcasm

"I'm not fat am I?" said Brock whimpering slightly in sadness

"Oh my god" said the group

"Brock your the strongest one here stop bein' a little bitc - WOOOHHH"

Before ash could finish his sentence Brock had tackled him to the ground and was lying on top of him " care to finish that ashy boy"

"ok i take it back you do weigh a lot" ash said while pushing him off him

"and DON'T CALL ME ASHY BOY"

"yeah that was blue's thing anyway"

"sssssssssssooooooooooo, can we eat?"

The group laughed as they walked to wards the table.

This laughter was ended abruptly as a reporter and a filming crew entered the room.

Before the rest of the group could respond Cynthia stood up from the table

"we said this was closed quarters, no reporters"

'Will i ever be able to eat ' though ash 'wow I do have a problem '

"May I remind you that reporters have to report every challenge, you would think that after the 4 or 5 times you've tried to throw us out you would of understood this"

Ash stood up to try and stop Cynthia from ripping their heads off

"it's ok i'll be fine {to the reporter} ok lets get this over with"

"ok {to the crew} start rolling... Hi this is Trisha Takanawa here with Ash Ketchum, so how does it feel knowing that you have failed in front of the world for the 6th time and will you keep on with this impossible feat"

"OK THATS ENOUGH"

Dawn ran up to the camera and, pushed it over cutting off the video

"HEY what's your problem"

"you should leave" said Cynthia trying to be the voice of reason

"fine, but this will be all over the news" said the reporter as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Cynthia laughed quietly to herself and said "like hell it will, Coeden or Mari will end that no problem"

Ash turned to the dawn, puzzled with why she reacted like this, but lost concern and said " is there anyone else we should talk to before we can eat?"

"come on food's getting cold"

[Half an hour later. Stadium Cafeteria]

"Ahhhh much better" Ash said leaning back in his chair while getting a confused look from Cynthia "What?"

"your eating habits always have confused me"

"you get used to it after a while" said Brock tidying away the some of the plates for the cleaning staff while being eyed by toxicroke to make sure he doesn't try anything

"you should call you mother Ash, she'll be worried, you usually call after any big battle"

Ash sighed, Ash usually liked talking to his mother, but not after a loss, she always tried to comfort him which only made him feel worse, it wasn't her fault, he just didn't want to disappoint her

Ash took the long walk to the video phone and called this mother

{Video Call}

"Oh Ash I've been worried about you, why didn't you call!" her voice changed from caring to iteration

"sorry, I was going to then the news team came and that all happened, then I just forgot"

"you didn't get in trouble with the news again Ash?"

Ash's face dropped with embarrassment "mom i didn't get in trouble that time or this time, and you promised that you wasn't going to talk about that"

"well there isn't anyone here"

Ash's face grew flat as he said " I know your there professor oak, come out"

Oak stepped out from the side of the camera "how did you know"

"the camera's FOV is bigger than you think"

Oak gave Ash a puzzled look before a voice came out from the other room "it means field of view, how much you can see"

"GARRY!?"

"yeah it's me, miss Ketchum could i use the video phone after you"

"It's still Mrs, but yes"

Ash once again dropped his head he never like talking about his father, he could only remember seeing him once, he never knew why he left.

"oh Ashley"

"MOM you know I don't like being called that"

"you shouldn't rise you voice Ash, anyway i have to get back to the farm i'll hopefully see you soon ash" said prof oak

"yeah i should be in Kanto in about 3 days to a week"

"A WEEK WHY IS DOES IT TAKE SO LONG" Delia shouted "couldn't Cynthia just take you in a jet over here?"

"I'll just show my self out, Garry don't be too long" said Prof Oak

"k"

{Phone}

"She can't magic jets out of thin air, and he are walking back to Twinleaf to see Barry, I think he is wanting to see Kanto again, then catch the boat from Sinnoh to Johto then Johto to Kanto

"ok just don't get on the wrong boat, are you going to see anyone in Johto?"

"no..."

"why not?"

"the boat docks 1 minute before the next one leaves"

"sigh, just don't forget."

"Garry phones all yours"

The screen went black then ash could hear Garry's voice

"hey" said Garry

"sigh Garry you have your camera turned off"

"The fuck does that mean you can't turn it off"

"GARRY"

"Sorry Mis... Mrs Ketchum"

"Press the button that says on"

Garry soon found the button and soon his face appeared on the screen

"Is it on"

Ash laughed "yes, you are useless with technology"

"hey its just your phone, the one back at the farm work perfectly" Garry said "so how you holding up"

"eh, not as bad as the 3rd time" Garry was one of the only people he could be open with about how he feels"

"hey lighten up bud,so, whats your plan with the whole Sinnoh champion thing?"

"I don't know, she just always seems to bet me, as if she always has the upper hand from the start, I could try against lance and go for the Kanto Champion, but i don't know how everyone else would feel, you know how hard it was to get Norman to let dawn come with us around Sinnoh, let alone go to a new region"

" is that why you wanted to be the Sinnoh champ?"

"what are you taking about?" Ash gave Garry a puzzled look but his face was going slighly red.

"nothin ill tell you on you 21st in a couple of weeks"

Ash suddenly remembered that it was his big 21st and he didn't think about asking anyone to come

"haha by the look on your face you have forgot, don't be worried, we've got it sorted although N probably won't come, got knows how you could talk to him"

"what do you mean?"

"he doesn't talk to anyone, aside from Cheren and them"

"oh, well if he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to,oh got to go were heading off now and hopefully will get to sunnyshore by sundown"

"k, you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine, don't be goin' soft on me now" ash joked

"fuck you, cya later"

"GARRY!" Shouted Delia

"sorry"

Ash turn off the camera and turns to the group when Dawn said "what did happen with the news anyway"

Brock just laughed while ash said "nothing, was you listening to my call

"ummmm" said Dawn and Brock

"there isn't any privacy in this world, come on be better get goin' "

And with that they set of for Sunnyshore.

[**?**]

"when are you going to tell him who you really are?" said Luca

"and everything about your past"

"soon... And never"

**Ok so there is allot of character development still needed on Coeden's side of the story which is where the NC's come in (NC means non-cannon characters, so their original back story's will have nothing to do with this story) so the next chapter is ether going to be about Ash going through Victory road or start on Coeden (An OC)**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again guys and I'm surprised that 130+ people read this in the time it was up ( I know it's not alot) so yeah thanks and on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Man On The Roof

Cynthia was standing at the front of the stadium waving good bye to Ash and the group as they made their way to sunnyshore "Be safe and don't rush them to get to sunnyshore Ash!" Cynthia shouted

"Why would you think I would do that, bye" Shouted Ash

"Bye" shouted the rest of the group

Cynthia laughed to herself and said "I know he is going to rush them"

**[Hallway Of Stadium, Sinnoh]**

"Ah Mrs Cynthia you ride to the airport is ready" said the driver

"Is it ok if we wait for bit just so Ash and them lot are a bit further on, I think it would be rude if their walking and we just drive past"

"We have your bags already so just come when you are ready"

"thank you"

The driver bowed and left for the car

"why dose everyone bow, it's not like I'm royalty or something, oh well"

Cynthia walked into her half empty room and stood on the balcony waiting so she to set off.

**[Cynthia's Room, Stadium, 10 Minutes later]**

The room was silent, Cynthia was still standing on the balcony, thinking 'I hope Ash will find out about him, he really misses him '

Her thought was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door soon followed by the drivers voice

"Mrs Cynthia you flight won't wait too much long please we have to go"

Cynthia soon snapped out of her stance and ran to the door

"Sorry time just got away from me"

"It's fine, it's fine lets go"

Before Cynthia could respond the driver started to walk towards the exist.

**[Sinnoh National Airport]**

Cynthia arrived at the airport to find Lance, arms crossed, tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

"Hey Lance, what you doing here"

Lance didn't give a response just said "come on, we're late" and started running towards one of the terminals, with Cynthia soon following

Lance ran through the gate while Cynthia had to get her tickets checked, 'he must of been here awhile if he has his tickets check and can run through Cynthia through, making her more embarrassed of her tardiness.

**[Private Jet, Sinnoh National Airport]**

Once Cynthia got on the jet she took a set cross from Lance

"Sorry for not responding when I saw you, you know i don't like holding up the airport" Lance said

"It's my fault for waiting so long, i just wanted to make sure I didn't pass Ash on the way"

"oh yeah... So how was Ash, take it well?"

"I don't know he is always hurt when he loses a big battle, but he was hiding it more than usual"

"really? How can you tell"

"I think he'd seen Coeden on top of the Stadium"

"Oh... When do you thank he's going to tell him?"

"sigh, I don't know, it hurts him as much as it hurts Ash to see him lose, I'll probably talk to him about it in the morning, anyway why are you here?"

"Oh just taking him up on his offer, about the island"

"YOU'RE RETIRING?" shouted Cynthia surprised

"no no, not yet at least, I'm just hoping someone will take my place soon, we're not all as young as you" joked Lance

"yeah, I'm just hoping that Ash stops trying for the Sinnoh champ, not that I don't like seeing him it's just too much for everyone" said Cynthia, yawning for the last few words.

Lance laughed quietly "don't stress about it, you should get some sleep, it'll be awhile before be la..."

Before Lance could finish his sentence Cynthia had fallen asleep.

Chuckling to himself Lance thought 'what a lucky man, hope he won't find out that i thought that '

'_**He won't, but I will ' **_Luca said

"Don't piss about Luca I didn't mean it like that" Lance said as he sat down in the row in front of Cynthia to catch some sleep.

**[Island of Golau] **(Google translate it)

Cynthia woke up in a large expansive while banging and shouting could be heard from downstairs

"Can i ever sleep in for once without Luca's kid's being annoying, sigh" Cynthia said as she got up.

A Lucario as standing in the kitchen shouting at a Riolu who was hanging by the lights.

"It's like this everyday when dad goes Ryusui you can't do this all your life" said Leon

"dad said that you messed around when you were younger" said Ryusui

"yes but then I stopped at acted mature"

"yeah but that was when you evolved, so I'll be a pain in the ass until then"

Leon growled knowing that he was right

"hey I'm not the only pain in your ass am I" Ryusui said with a cheeky grin

"OH COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHI..."

Before Leon could jump for Ryusui he was grabbed by the ear by Cynthia saying "what time do you call this? Making all this noise"

"It's 5:30 pm calm down"

"where is everyone?"

"they've went cliff diving with Lance"

Cynthia was getting more annoyed at the fact that Coeden had left even though she hadn't seen him

"Coeden wanted to stay, but their perseverance came though and he went, but he did make you breakfast"

Cynthia let go of Leon's ear and looked to the table only to find empty plates she turned back with a blank look

"don't look at me" Leon said pointing to Ryusui

"I didn't know it was yours" Ryusui said, giving them the puppy eyes

"oh not this old trick, Ryusui that won't work on family"

"sigh, don't call me Ryusui, call me Ryu, Ryusui makes me sound like a girl"

"do you know when Coeden will be back?" Cynthia said changing the subject

"I don't know, Veigus said that he'll be back in an hour or so but Not sure about everyone else"

"VEIGUS IS WITH THEM, how did that happen"

"sigh, they persuaded him"

"oh well, doubt you got anything so what you want to eat?"

**[Woods Of Golau, An Hour Ago]**

Coeden was walking though the woods next to Lance when Lance said "So... How can you talk to everyone"

Coeden looked back and said "it's a mix of psychic abilities between all of us and just being around each other too much"

The group that followed then consisted of Pokemon, most belonging to Coeden; Luca; a Raichu; a Zoroark; a Alakazam; a Gengar and a Altaria the other Pokemon were Veigus who didn't belong to anyone and lived on an island with Leon and Phione who was on Coeden's shoulder

"I've never asked but, how come you can carry so many Pokemon the PC system only says you can carry 6?" asked Lance suspiciously

"accusing you host, kind of a dick move isn't?" said Gengar

**(With Coeden's Pokemon, there will be allot of profanity so just thought I should warn you)**

"Watch what your sayin' Gengar, Veigus how you holding up?, hope there not terrorizing you too much"

"not yet, but we've got an hour or two, I think they'll get there"

"you kidding, you are technically related to Luca so, he'll beat are ass's down if we do" Raichu said from the back

"yeah we're not _that _stubborn" said Zoroark

"well you are a dark type" said Alakazam

"the fuck does that mean" said Zoroark

"HEY watch your language Phione is just over there with Coeden" said Altaria shutting them all up

"Altaria is like the mother of the group, well when Manaphy isn't here"

"YOU HAVE A MANAPHY!?" said Lance

"yeah,where did you think the Manaphy came from, I'll show you"

Coeden walked a little further on and turned back to Lance, his eyes then began to glow a cyan color and a Manaphy appeared with it's eyes also glowing Blue before it died down as to lowered to their level

"wow, I've never seen one in person" said Lance as he stepped around the Pokemon causing her to look back at Coeden

"He's fine don't be worried" Coeden looked back at Phione seeing that she wanted to be with her mother "Go on"

Almost instantly she flew over to the Manaphy

"_**Hi" **_said Phione

"_**Hello Phione I hope they went to much of a problem"**_

"_**They wasn't that bad" **_Phione said giggling slightly

"_**so Coeden what do you need me for?"**_ asked Manaphy

"um" Coeden said, scratching the back of his head "Lance just wanted to see you, and I think that Phione would want to spend some time with you"

"_**Well I'll see you back at the home, come on Phione" **_and with that Manaphy closed her eyes and was gone.

"_**Coming"**_ Phione did the same thing as her mother but stayed, when she opened her eyes, she frowned at the fact that she hasn't been able to move with her own psychic powers.

"it's fine Phione, you'll get there someday" said Luca eyes glowing

"_**Thank you Luca" **_and then she was back home.

"right, where nearly at the cliff" Coeden said when he stared running

**[Coeden's house, Island of Golau]**

Ryu was still hanging by the light's while Leon and Cynthia were sitting in the living room

"I'm bored" said Ryu swinging from the lights

"HEY, be careful you know how expensive that is" shouted Cynthia knowing that it wouldn't stop him

"that happened the once, and it's not as if Coeden can't replace it"

"not the only thing that happened the once" Leon said, trying to get his own back on what Ryu said before.

"Hey, you promised you wasn't going to talk about that" Ryu said as he started to cry quietly.

"sigh, I know I went to far, come here" said Leon opening his arms

Ryu jumped from chandelier and hugged his brother.

As this was happening Manaphy had teleported into the next room to see Ryu run to his brother

"what happened?" Manaphy said, knowing that Ryusui never gets this emotional over nothing

"It's nothing, I've already said too much, I promise I won't say anything more"

Ryu moved his head back to see Phione looking at him worryingly when Ryu said "I'm fine don't worry" before leaning in to Lean and whispering "we'll talk at your island at night"

Leon nodded and put Ryu down

**[Coeden's house, 3 hours later]**

Coeden, Lance, Veigus and the rest of the group walked into the house some still wet while getting dirty looks from Cynthia and Leon

"How long were you out for?" Cynthia said tapping her foot on the ground

"It was only an hour, wasn't it?"

"no, it's 8:35 your later that you said" Cynthia was still tapping her foot

"It's my fault, I wanted to spend some time with Veigus I forgot to remind Coeden that we needed to go, you know how forgetful he can be at times" Luca said, trying to take the blame

"hey, I'm not _that _bad"

While this was all going on Veigus stepped back, Luca had never fully accepted him as a part of his 'family ' so he didn't know how to approach it to he didn't and just walked over to Leon

"did you hear that?"

"hear what?"

"He said that he wanted to spend time with me"

"That's a big deal?"

"you know he's never accepted us"

"sigh, it may not seem like it but, he doesn't hate you"

"now, it took Coeden to persuade him a bit"

"well it just saved me from doing it, I didn't pull you through that magic shit just for your dad to kick me out"

"oh god don't start with that"

"that hat did look cute" Veigus looked up to see the small black fedora in a glass case

"DAD, WHAT THE FUCK"

"what!?" Luca said in anger and confusion

Leon pointed to the hat "that"

"hey Coeden put it up not me"

All eyes turn to Coeden who started to walk towards to glass cabinet

"this stands for everything to everyone in this house, things from our history" Coeden turns to Leon "even things we don't want to remember" Coeden opened the glass Pulling out a Desert eagle pulling out the magazine "Last bullet" before putting it in the back of his trousers "we all have something in this glass case"

As all of them gathered around the glass case to relish on their memory's.

Coeden once again opened the case but this time grabbed 2 hats.

"It's the hat that your mother gave you and Nate" Cynthia said

"yeah, where is Nate anyway"

"take a guess"

"the gym" said the whole group at the same time followed by laugher

**[Gym]**

Nate was just about to leave the gym when Lance walked in "not this prick" Nathan never did like Lance, he thought that he was too big headed even though he is a better trainer "Hey Nate... How are you?" said Lance, trying to not annoy him

"what do you want?"

"Look I know I was a bit big headed when we last met, I didn't mean it like that, I just worded it wrong"

"It wasn't just that time, you've been a dick since I'd first met you, saying that you are a better trainer when you're not"

"I met to say I'm more known as a great trainer, and your not"

"you little pric..."

Before he could finish Luca walked in

"sigh what's the problem now Nate?" asked Luca

"he's the problem, he's always bragging that he's more known for being good, and that I'm not"

"you know that have the shit that comes out his mouth is unintentionally offensive, come on It's nearly time for dinner"

"Am I cooking?" asked Nate

"what kind of question is that, Coeden wont let anyone in the kitchen when guests are here"

"sigh, true come on"

On there way back to the house Nate said to Lance

"I'm fine, just think before you speak"

No one else talked on the way back, Lance was now thinking more about what he's going to say

**[Living Room]**

Nate, Luca and Lance walked though the door just as it started to rain

"good timing,hey guys"

"hey" everyone said t same time

Nate walked towards the kitchen

"need any help?" Nate asked with little hope

"what kind of question is that?"

"Haha you know he _never _lets other people cook then we have guests" Cynthia said from the couch

"Foods almost done... Nate sit down you're not going to help"

Nate then turned to the couch and sat down

"so, anything interesting happened here?" Nate asked

"not really, we when base jumping with Lance be it that's about it on our end, anything happen at home?"

Cynthia looked over at Ryu, she still hadn't asked what set him off before, her train of thought was stop when Ryu looked like he was holding back tearing up, afraid that it would come up again, forcing Cynthia to cover up

"Nah, not really"

Ryu quickly calm down, knowing that he wouldn't have to talk about it, then giving dirty looks to Leon for what he said, which quickly went when Leon scratched, but then causing him to run away from embarrassment that they know that he like being scratched behind the ears.

"why does he always run away when you do that, we all know he likes it?" said Gengar

"yeah, and it's not as if we don't have weird things, like Raichu and ketchup" said Zoroark

"hey I'd had that problem when I was a Pikachu, it's not a problem now"

Coeden over hearing them talking, had thrown a bottle of ketchup at Raichu which he caught.

"Fuck you Coeden"

"we all know you haven't grown out of it so shut up and drink" Coeden said

"I'm not going to drink it out of the bottle"

"give it here"

Coeden caught the bottle and then passed him a bottle with a white tag around the neck saying 'Raichu '

"better" Raichu then opened the bottle then took a drink causing the rest of the Pokemon to get grossed out

"what, It's not _that _bad" Raichu said, trying to defend himself

"It's pretty bad" Said Coeden from the Dining room

"what's bad?" asked Lance who was completely oblivious to the confiscation

"Raichu's drink, it's whisky and ketchup"

"Is alcohol bad for Pokemon?"

"just as bad to humans as it is to them, any ways dinners ready"

Everyone walked into the Dining room to see a feast prepared on the table

"do you think we can eat all of this?"

"_**we still here remember" **_Ryu said through telepathy jumping on the far seat on the long oak table

"hey feet of the chairs Ryusui" said Cynthia

Ryusui, Luca,Leon, Veigus, Raichu, Lance, Cynthia, Coeden and Nathan were all sitting at the table and the others were sitting in the living room

"So, why do they sit in the living room and not here?" Lance asked out of curiosity

"they just don't like sitting at tables, it annoyed Coeden so much, and they just like to do there own thing, they mostly stay at the island when ever we go out somewhere"

The night continued like this until around 9:30 when Lance asked

"So Coeden I'm thinking of taking up your offer on one of the island, if it's still up?"

"um Island #276 has been scraped so were not going to be building there, but #173 is just been opened, what's made you change your mind? You retiring?"

"I'm not _that _much older then you Coeden, but yes I haven't got too much longer as a Champion so I thought I'd get a place before I leave, so it's good for me to buy the island?"

"yeah, this one is a bit cheaper at 5.5 million poke (I can't get the little line that goes above it so yeah its just poke), I can get the bank to transfer the money tomorrow or me or Mari could get it done now, which one?"

"where is Mari anyway?"

**[Mari's Room]**

The room as dark with the only light source was coming from the many monitors around a woman with Blue hair and wearing glasses (search for Grand Chase Mari, that's her)

On one of the monitors showed a small blond boy with white tinted glasses who had a slight French accent

"so how's Coeden? Has hacked anything too big has he?" asked Clemont

"no, he's not been hacking as much, Anonymous are kind of butt hurt about that, losing you top hacker isn't the greatest thing you know"

"he's stopped hacking?"

"haha no he's just hacked into the video call, what do you want?"

"just asking if you're sure you don't want any food? You'll starve yourself if you're not careful"

"I'm good"

"Ok, I'll let you two love birds go on"

"OH MY GOD HE'S LIKE 10 YEARS YOUNGER THEN BE" shouted Mari which could be hear from down stares

"you would think with someone like Ley as a friend, something like that would be normal, and it's 5 years"

"yeah yeah, I was saying it as in... WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, god that's all I've heard for the last hour"

"what?" Coeden asked, he put his phone to his ear to hear better, he could faintly hear banging

"you thinking what I'm thinking"

Coeden's eyes then began to go black, "already there"

A dark hole opened in the in the corner of the room where Ley and Rufus where 'Spending some time ' together.

In the hole (hehe) two red eyes appeared

"_**why the fuck you bring me here to watch this" **_asked the pair of eyes in the floor

"_**Darkrai use Dark Void on Rufus" **_said Coeden

"_**ah, cock block" **_Darkrai said, a black hole appeared underneath Rufus causing him too fall from the bed to the ground

A loud bang could be heard from down stairs

"What was that?" Lance asked, while the rest of the group laughed

Loud, slow steps could be heard from the stairs as Ley made her way to the living room where everyone was watching TV.

"you think your so fucking funny don't you Coeden, sigh"

She was wearing one of Rufus's shirts which barely covered her, she had long dark violet hair which went down to her hips (once again search Grand chase Ley and Rufus for what she/he looks like)

Ryu climbed up Ley's leg and set on her shoulder "hey little man" Ley said, scratching his head, before he was picked up by Leon and walked into the Dining room

Ley then looked at the couch to see someone that someone new was here

"oh, you didn't tell me we had guest's" said Ley angrily, she's very conscious about the way she looks and always has to look perfect

"well it's not as if I had a chance you were kind of busy all day, this is Lance the Kanto Champion, he's looking to buy an island"

"It's nice to meet them, YOU" said Lance

'fuck should of listened to Nate and think before i speak '

"so where did Leon and Ryu go?"

**[Dining Room] (This is very award and nothing too major is said that isn't mentioned later on so you can skip it)**

Leon put Ryu on the far end seat and took the chair next to him

"what the hell" Ryu said standing on the chair

"look down" Leon said

Ryu did what his brother said and found out that he was a little too excited to see Ley "Oh god, d...d... Did you think she seen it?"

"sigh, no I think you good"

"sorry about this, I didn't even realised"

"It's fine it's not really your fault, because you can't evolve you sexually keep developing while the rest of you don't, don't worry it's nothing you can control"

Ryu laughed slightly "you know normally it would be weird for my brother to see me like this"

Leon also laughed "yeah but, we're not normal are we?"

"thanks for being there for me, you and Veigus are the only two people I can really talk to about things"

Ryu then walked to his brother and hugged him

"Ryu?"

"yeah?"

"I love you and all, but you haven't died down yet so can we..."

Ryu quickly let go, blushing slightly

"just stay here until you ready then come sit with be and Veigus"

"ok"

And with that, Leon walked into the living room soon to be joined by Ryu

**[Living Room]**

"oh Coeden, I need you to do something for me and Ash" asked Cynthia

"what?"

"can we talk in private"

"sure" Coeden said

They walked into the kitchen when Cynthia said

"I fucking hate reporters"

"wow, where'd this come from"

"the news they always are trying to get a reaction out of Ash after every attempt, so when Dawn pushed the camera over, she said 'this will be all over the news ' and ran off"

"so you want me to stop that?"

"yes"

"white hat or black hat?"

"what?"

"oh thats hacker lingo, black hat is destructive, white hat is sportive or getting information (I know that White hat doesn't mean getting info I just wanted to say that)

"if i say 'Black hat' you'll go overboard with it"

"no I won't"

"black hat but don't like blow up the computers"

"fine, that's one idea out"

"I'll also need to talk to you tonight"

"Ok I'll get on the computer, give me 10-15 minutes and it'll be done"

"I thought you didn't hack that much"

"I don't"

Mari then hacked into Coedens phone and said "Bullshi..."

"What was that?"

"oh I I've re-coded my phone so it kicks Mari of after a second or two just so I can't cut her off"

"yeah, you hack alot"

"I'll be back in a sec"

Coeden walked into the dark room, turned on the lights and sat at his set of computers. The lights here quickly turned back off " why do you turn on the lights, one of us usually turns them back off striate after?"

"To annoy you" Coeden said not breaking eye contact with the screens, there wasn't any conversation going on between them after that just Coeden talking to himself "ok lets get started, open up the news station website, upload the scanner virus, get her computer ID and all that other bull, trace the computer, wipe the files"

"what if the law finds out what you did?" asked Mari

Coeden turned to Mari "do you really think they'll be able to trace us?"

"who's 'the law ', you mean the fuzz?"

"no it's an hacking group in Kanto, they have the hole place wired, they work for the government so that;s why they are called the law, sigh, your right I'll just leave it at that cya Clemont, talk to you soon

"bye"

"oh yeah Mari can you hack Lance's bank and transfer 5.5 million to me, thanks"

Coeden then left the room too tell Lance that he could move when ever he wanted

"well I'd better get going then, I'll see you all later"

"bye"

Lance walked over to the Beach front just as the sun was setting Grabbed his pokeball throwing it in the air for it to release his signature Pokemon Dragonite and flew off waving good bye to the people below

**[Roof Balcony Of House 11:00]**

Nate was leaning over the balcony looking at the moon, not hearing Coeden walking behind him, putting his old cap on his head

"wow these are old" Nate said taking off to look at

"I remember the day mum gave these to us"

"though all that we've been though these have been here" Coeden said looking at the moon

"Coeden where's the Kids?"

"oh there at Leon's"

"are you sure they'll be ok?"

"sigh, i though you didn't know about the Tenicool attacks?"

"well all I know that something happened not what happened"

"well if it's a safe home now"

"I miss home sometimes, I just hope mum misses us just as much as we miss her"

"well, we'll find out soon" Coeden reached into his pockets to pull out 6 tickets "we're coming home"

**Wow this chapter was longer then expected but that's a good thing, I apologise if the story is a bit slow moving at the moment but I just need to get though the character development first, also I didn't explain how Coeden looks in the chapter so think of a yoshiki kishinuma that's basically him, and Nate well kind of an older Ash. Also yes that was very awkward to write that scene with Leon and Ryusui, and I'll explain Ryusui story later.**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3 REDO

**This is a re upload because I wanted to change something with the Ash and Dawn scene**

**Back once again before I start I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to write this, I'm quite a slow at typing and I've been having sleep problems so I didn't want to write but I'm going to try and get back into a sleeping pattern so I don't die (joking) also a big thank yo****u to ****starwarrior18**** for my first review, yes that's where ash's story is going, but it's most likely not going to a lemon, but It'll happen, this will be the chapter with the first battle so yeah on with the chapter, also this is based on the game map, I don't remember if there is a difference between the amine and the game but...**

Chapter 3: Non-Victory Road (CHEESEY)

"Why would you think I would do that, bye" Shouted Ash

And with that, Ash and the group set off for Sunnyshore, but first they have to go though victory road.

The road from the stadium to the cave entrance seemed to get longer every attempt, the longer time between trips meant that ash had longer to grief over his losses.

As the group arrived at the entrance 2 people were waiting at the entrance, they were in the shadows, darkness acting as a mask.

"who's there?" ash asked hoping that it wasn't them

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"PLEASE, shut the FUCK up!" Ask shouted

"oh, how has the twerp developed such a bad language" Jessie said , emerging from the darkness of the cave

"like his father, you could never hold a conversation with him" James said taking his place next to his partner

"He couldn't hold a relationship ether, how many this did he leave your mother? 4 times was it?"

Ash clenched his fists, knowing that if they said anything more about his family, that they would find their way to their jaws

"it was only twice, me and Lucas, dumb bitch"

"you should watch what your saying" Jessie looked down at Ash's fists "how weak, do you not believe in your Pokemon any more?"

Ash's anger boiled over "It's one thing to insult be" Ash grabbed his Pokeball "it's another to insult them, Charizard GO!"

Charizard's Pokeball seamed hotter than normal, 'I wonder if Pokemon can hear outside there Pokeball ' Ash remembered something that he said on his own 'oh god, I hope they didn't hear that '

Charizard exploded out of his Pokeball in a ball of fire and landed with a loud thud, cracking the ground lightly, he looked up at Jessie and James with a look of pure anger causing them to shiver with regret on what they said

"Cacturne GO"

"Seviper GO"

The Pokemon landed in front of Charizard with a similar scared look

Ash seen the look Charizard was making and said "Charizard, you OK?"

Charizard shook his head in paid trying to get the thoughts out of his head, then looked back at Ash, with a smile of comfort and anticipation, Ash never fully known what made Charizard's personality change, sure he wasn't the most nicest of Pokemon but, he never got this angry over anything before.

"Charizard fly up in the air and use flame thrower on Cacturne"

Charizard used his legs to launch him self into the air and continued the momentum using his wings, then opened his mouth charging a ball of fire in his mouth, then jolted his head forward sending a stream of fire towards the Grass type

"Cacturne move out the way" James shouted, but his instructions didn't get to Cacturne in time as the flames fully engulfed the grass type, leaving his body burned, a one hit KO

"Cacturne return" James said pulling out his pokeball

"Now use fly on Seviper" Ash shouted

"Seviper use poison fang" Jessie said, nervous at her partners sudden leaving of the battle

Charizard flew down at trematodes speed then suddenly flew forwards (think of brave bird in X and Y) charging at great speed at Seviper who had her mouth wide open with fangs drawn, Charizard made full contact Seviper's head sending her flying back and hitting Jessie and James, knocking them unconscious and pressing them against the rim on the cave

Charizard landed back in-front of Ash when he felt a sudden pain in his arm, when he looked down there was a fang sticking up of his arm with a mix of blood and poison dripping down his arm, Charizard then grabbed the fang and attempted to pull it out, a strong jolt of pain coursed though his body before he even fully tried to pull, panting now, Charizard has a second attempt with the same out come

Ash yells out "Charizard stop you're only hurting your self" but Charizard attempted again

Pikachu then leaps from Ash's shoulder and runs in front of Charizard

"Charizard stop, you too weak due to the poison, stop!" said Pikachu trying to convince him

"I'm stronger than this, I can do it!" said Charizard attempting once again

"Charizard, you're just hurting you self man, you're better than this"

Charizard dipped his head "well there's no way we can go though victory road like this"

"we can fix that just come on over the that tree and we'll sort it out"

"I like how the kid is telling me what to do" joked Charizard

"HEY, I'm an adult now"

"you're still a Pikachu"

"don't start with this crap again, sigh" Pikachu said as he walked towards the tree, followed by Charizard, then the rest of the group

Once they all got under the tree Ash grabbed all of his pokeballs and said "well you all might as well come out" Ash then throws his Pokeballs in the air and his Pokemon popped out; ,Arcanine Floatzel, Infernape and a Umbreon **(Ash's team is different to his Sinnoh league team, The evolutions were due to Ash's extra training and the Umbreon was just something I liked)**

Once Umbreon was out of his pokeball me instantly climbed the tree and sat on the top branch looking into the sky, remembering that day

**Flashback: Twin Leaf Town, 4 months ago**

_Ash was Sitting in a tree with Barry leaning against the tree trunk next to him as they both watching the sun go down_

"_You don't get views like this back in Kanto" Ash said, not taking his eyes off of the darkening orange sky's_

"_yeah... so how you handling it?" asked Barry_

"_ok I guess... What time's it?"_

"_about 6:30 I'd say, sun usually sets around then this time of year, you cold?"_

_Ash looked down at the snow on the ground, Glistening like diamonds in amber under the lowering sun_

"_nah, cold doesn't affect me too much, nor does heat, I guess getting hit by so many Thunder bolts and flame-throwers my nerves have gone"_

"_you tell me, I've been poking you with a stick for the last 10 minuets"_

_Ash then looked back to see Barry poking him in his right shoulder, before grabbing the stick and throwing it away_

"_did you ever go to the hospital for that?" asked Barry_

"_No, I didn't want to worry Charizard"_

"_I think he wouldn't of mind, would of done you both some good"_

_Above Ash and Barry sat a small, young Eevee who was listing to there conversation when he sees three houndoom walking towards Ash and Barry "Oh no, not them"_

_Ash felt a sudden weight on he's head and sees a white Eevee dip it's head down over the rim of the hat_

"_Hello little guy" Ash said picking him up off the hat and put him of his lap, scratching his ear _

_Eevee quickly snapped out of his trance and jumped off Ash and bite his trousers pulling him, trying to get him away from the pack of houndoom_

"_What's matter little guy?" Ash said _

_The pack of Houndoom suddenly ran toward the tree trapping Ash and Barry up the tree, barking frantically_

"_I wonder if they're friendly?" Asked Barry causing both Eevee and Ash to face-palm_

"_I was joking" Barry said_

_Out of the bushes a larger Houndoom came out causing the other's to stop barking, the Houndoom had more distinct features, the bone looking coat protracting from his body (Mega Houndoom)_

"_Just come down Eevee we promise we won't hurt you" the pack leader said in his deep, raspy voice_

_Eevee jumped from the tree head first and head-butted one of the lesser Houndoom's, before the fight could continue the white Eevee started to glow and change shape_

"_Eevee's evolving, come on we have to get down there" Ash said jumping off the top branch soon being followed by Barry_

_The light surrounding Eevee started to die down to show his new form, his fur had darkened from his normal white fur to a pitch black coat, and blue rings formed on Eevee's coat which seemed to glow in the night_

_Ash landed behind Eevee as the light died down and his transformation to Umbreon was complete, Umbreon then looked back at Ash in anticipation for his command_

"_Ok then, Umbreon use Dark Pulse_

_Umbreon's eyes glowed blue and surrounded him self with a dark aura, then launching it at all of the Houndoom's, making huge amounts of damage, most of them wouldn't be able to live another hit "Alright! Now use Dark Pulse again"_

_Before Umbreon could react the leader of the pack jumped forwards, grabbing the young Umbreon by the neck with his teeth, throwing him at a tree_

_Umbreon slowly got to his feet, shaking in pain as blood dripped down his body through the bite mark, Umbreon's eyes once again glowed blue as he fired of another Dark Pulse, but this one was stronger than the last, a mix of pain and anger caused the dark aura to have his own aura mixed in with it, the mix of blue and black hit the remaining Houndoom's knocking them out aside from the mega houndoom who was lying in pain but still conscious, Umbreon then walked over to the leader and said "Next time, get Team rocket to send someone who is a challenge?, thanks" as Umbreon was walking away, the houndoom jolted forwards in a last ditch attempt on capturing the young Pokemon, who jumped out of the way "I knew you was going to do that" Umbreon then picked up the Houndoom using psychic powers and launched him into the forest, knocking over some trees_

_Umbreon then fell to his knees as the bite had caused all of his fur to be tinted red, Ash then took off his coat and applied pressure to the wounds and started to run towards Sandgem town_

**Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan's Lab**

_Ash burst through the main doors of the lab and ran up the nurse Joy who was talking to Professor Rowan_

"_Nurse Joy we need to go to the poke-centre!" Ash shouted_

"_What happened?" Asked Rowan_

"_Well, we was sitting in a tree when a pail Eevee jumped on my head, then he started to tug on my jacket, I didn't know that a group of Houndoom's were after him, they took a bite out of him but we beat them" Ash said in a rush, not wanting to keep the Umbreon in pain for too long_

"_ok, bring him in" Nurse Joy said, running out of the lab. But before Ash could run after Nurse Joy Professor Rowan said "I'd keep this on the down low, you know how protected Norman gets with Dawn, if he finds out that this has happened again, he'll probably stop her from going with you" Professor Rowan_

"_This is completely different to that, that was though anger and arrogance" Ash then looked to the floor "I didn't want him to get hurt"_

"_look, forget I bought that up, just make sure that they don't find out about it" Ash nodded and ran out and walked in the poke-centre_

**Pokemon Centre, 3 hours later**

_Ash was walking up and down the corridor that lead to the 'Critical Care ' operating rooms, causing Barry to get more anxious "For fuck sake Ash, please sit down you're just worrying your self" Ash then took a seat next Barry "I never wanted to be back in this place ever again" Ash said in anguish_

"_Ash, there wasn't anything you could of done to help Umbreon" Barry said reassuringly_

"_yeah but what about Gabite?" Ash's eyes started to water a bit but he tried to stop him self from tearing up "Why did I go after them, it's all my fucking fault"_

"_Ash, I know it's been hard, But there's people who have got though this shit. It'll all work out"_

"_What like Garry's Raticate, how the fuck can he even look at me"_

"_Look Ash, battling was a big past time of the ship, it's THEIR fault for not having the right shit"_

_Nurse Joy walked though the door causing Ash to jump from the seat and run the Nurse Joy "Is he ok?"_

"_He'll be fine, But..."_

"_BUT WHAT!?" Ash shouted _

"_He will have permanently scaring and... He wont be able to talk or make any noise"_

"_how badly will that effect his life?" Asked Barry_

"_well, you know that Pokemon can communicate between each other to help each other to survive in the wild, and in battles... But he will never be able to communicate, unless he can learn to talk though telepathy"_

"_Can I see him?" Asked Ash_

"_We still haven't been able to clean him up fully" Nurse Joy opened the door leading to an operating table where Umbreon was lying. Ash walked up to Umbreon "I should of done more to protect you"_

_Nurse Joy smiled and walked up next to Ash "you can help clean him up? If'ya want" Ash looked back trying to look that he didn't want to "Bo' shit, you want to" Ash smiled as he picked up Umbreon, The deep cuts where more visible now as the blood had stopped, although his fur was still tainted red with blood, as Ash brought him closer to him, a smile broke though on Umbreon's face._

_Ash walked over to the cleaning centre where a shallow marble bath filled with water, Ash dipped Umbreon in the water and stated to clean him "So... How old do you think he is?" Asked Joy "Couldn't be more than a year old, I'd say about 9 months" (_**Remember that Pokemon growth rates are different that humans)**

"_Are you gonna keep him?" Asked Joy_

"_It's more of a question of does he want to be with me"_

"_Always so caring even though you put your self down too much"_

_Ash picked up Umbreon and wrapped him in a towel, keeping quite knowing what she was implementing_

"_Ash" Ash looked up at Joy "that was a long time ago, I'm not saying just forget about it just don't beat your self up so much, it's not healthy"_

"_Sigh, I'll try" Ash's look of sadness broke into a smile as Umbreon woke up, yawning "Your going to be alright" Ash whispered as they walked out of critical care_

**Flash Back End:**

Floatzel looked up at Umbreon to see him in a trance

"The kid always liked that tree" Floatzel said taking a seat against the tree "He'd always go there every night, heard him talk to someone"

"Who was it?" Asked Arcanine who was standing in front of Charizard

"I don't know" Floatzel yawned "we need to train him to speak, that's your end Pikachu"

"What the fuck can I do?" Asked Pikachu

"And you complain at me for swearing, what if Umbreon hears that kind of language... Pi" Charizard said mockingly

Pikachu ran up the the fang that was sticking out of Charizard's arm, grabbed it by his teeth and ripped it out, along with a bit of flesh causing Charizard to scream in pain and fall to his knees

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?" Pikachu shouted

"Pikachu, what gotten into you?" Ash asked with concern, he'd never seen Pikachu attack him own team members before, nor had he seen him attack anything using his teeth, Pikachu then got face to face with Charizard and said "How do you know that?" Pikachu's tone had changed massively, he now seemed desperate to know

Charizard opened his wings and caused Pikachu to fly though the are and hit a tree "I've met your father" Charizard said, eyes now glowing like fire

Pikachu slowly got to his feet and then shot a bolt of electricity at Charizard causing him to stumble back, twitching due to the sudden serge of electricity going though him body "So you want to start this, twinkle toes?"

"Ha, getting so pissed of just because you can't handle pain, well it's not the first time you've tried to hurt someone just 'cuz you can't handle something and the fact that you valley got a bit of magma got on it, man the fuck up"

Charizard then flew forwards with a mouth full of flames, aiming for Pikachu, only for him to jump out of the way

"Charizard, calm down, I know I shouldn't of said that but, you've been keeping shit about my father and... I just lost it" Pikachu said knowing that he had gone too far

"CHARIZARD WHATS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!?" Dawn shouted and started to run before being halted by Ash

"You'll only get hurt!" Ash said with a look of pure pain, he wanted to go and stop them but, after the Mew Mewtwo incident, its better for him to not go running between battles

Charizard still had eyes full of fire and once again charged at Pikachu but this time he was stopped before he got close, he was now pinned to the ground by the neck by a Raichu, who then surrounded Charizard in electricity in bursts Causing him to scream in pain.

After 4 shocks the Charizard was knock out, Raichu then looked at Pikachu who said "D..D...DAD?" Pikachu said with a tear running down his red cheek "Pikac..." Luca appeared behind him, slapped him around the head, grabbed him and then teleported way.

Pikachu ran where his father once stood and fell to his knees "Dad..."

**Island Of Golau**

Luca and Raichu arrived in Coeden's house when Luca shouted "Why the hell did you go and do that, what if Ash finds out who you are and then who Coeden is, Coeden would kill us if he found out that we were the reason that Ash found out"

"He was attacking my son, and Charizard alreadly blabbed about him know us so its just a matter of time, Umbreon will learn telepathy and tell Ash what Charizard knows"

"wait... He said every thing!?"

"No, just that he knows me"

"sigh... Well, s'pose he got to tell Coeden that it's now or never, know here he is?"

"I don't know... Don't think it'll be smarter to get the kids here first?"

"Ha, you want Yin and Yang around while were trying to get somewhere, they'll be gone in a second"

"true"

Zoroark jumped from the highest spire and landed in front of them

"you say something about Yin and Yang?"

"nothing man just talking"

"Ok, but I agree with Raichu with this one, getting them back here will most likely be better, I think Ryusui went with them"

"_sound's fun_" Luca said

**Next Chapter, lol, also a chapter about Ash going though Victory Road takes about 4 thousand words for them to not be in t Victory Road... Wow I could be in Cinema Sins**

**Sinnoh, By That Tree From Before**

Pikachu was still on his knees as the tears stopped flowing from his eyes he looked at Charizard "I'm dead now ain't I"

Ash ran towards Charizard to make sure he's ok, after a few minuets Charizard's eyes opened and groggily got up "No you're not dead, ha if you've got a dad as strong as that, I ain't gonna touch you, also keep this on the down low, I know that you want people to know that you dad is here but, I promised that something will be hidden until he wants to, and that includes your dad, it's why I didn't tell you"

"sigh, fine" Pikachu agreed

"also can you talk to Umbreon" Charizard said scraching the back of his head "I know i shouldn't of snapped and, I don't want the kid to be scared of me"

"yeah, I know what you mean, you like a father to him"

"And you the mother" joked Charizard

"I don't think Charla would like to know that you've been cheating on her with me" Pikachu joked

"That's fucked up, just go talk to Umbreon" Charizard said walking towards the group

Once Charizard walked up to the rest of the group Arcanine asked "Um... What happened?"

"yeah and why did you call him Pi?" Asked Floatzel

Charizard walked up to the group and said "what else did you hear?"

"N..Nothing else man, just that" Floatzel said, trying not to set him off

Charizard shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed "good, just don't ask questions or I'll be dead"

As Charizard was talking to the group Pikachu climbed up the tree and sat next to Umbreon

"So... I'm guessing you heard all of that?" Pikachu said disappointedly

Umbreon turned his head and nodded, he'd still not been able to communicate though any means but is still trying, with out knowing what he is doing

"Don't you be using any of that language, I should of thought about you before hand"

Umbreon just looked at him with an unamused look

"Hehe, forgot about that, sorry"

Umbreon rolled his eyes and rubbed his head against Pikachu's side causing Pikachu smile

"you getting bigger, you won't be able to do that soon"

Umbreon looked down off the tree in sadness, he'd always liked doing that

Pikachu noticing this said "oh come here"

Umbreon then jumped onto Pikachu, pinning him down on the tree by his shoulders

Between laughter Pikachu said "alright get off"

Umbreon jumped off and sat back down looking at the sky

"Umbreon?"

Umbreon looked at Pikachu and nodded

"you have to keep every thing you heard a secret, can't tell anyone until something happens, I don't know what but something will happen"

Umbreon nodded to show that he'd under stood

"Right, I bet Ash is getting itchy feet waiting to go on so lets go" Pikachu jumped of the tree, soon followed by Umbreon

Ash had been talking to Charizard just to make sure he wasn't still angry "So you're ok?" Charizard nodded, "Ok" Ash then walked over to Brock and Dawn who had kept quiet though out the ordeal until Dawn said "So... Everything is ok"

"Should be, but I'm gonna have to talk to Charizard about that"

"He seems to be more quick tempered, do you know why?" Dawn said, trying to be as quite as possible so Charizard couldn't hear

"umm" Ash started to scratch the back of his head "No?"

Dawn of course, didn't believe him but left it because it seemed to be personal to Charizard and they all started to walk though Victory Road

**This'll piss you off, Outside of Victory Road 9:00PM**

It was dark now, with the only light coming from the full moon, dimly lighting up the dirt path leading to Sunny shore city as well as the small grass land before you get to the beach. The land was quiet until Dawn came stomping out the cave exit shouting "IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT OUT, WHY DO WE EVEN BOTHER GETTING DIRECTIONS FROM YOU BROCK?" Brock and Ash soon followed out of the cave when Brock said "Well, I thought I was going was going the right way"

"We've been though that cave Arceus knows how many times and every time you get us lost"

"Sigh, well there's Sunny Shore, hopefully there is still rooms open" Ash said, not too bothered about not being on time, considering that he was the one who wanted to get there before sun down "Sooner we get there, sooner we can get back"

"I wonder what my dad's been up to while I was away?"

"Yeah..."

The only Pokemon's that were out where Pikachu and Charizard who after hearing Ash said "So when is Ash going to say how he feels about Dawn"

"I don't know he's more stubborn than you, he probably doesn't know that he does like her" said Pikachu

"yeah, but he'll have to do it soon, 'bout 6 days left till the boat comes isn't it"

"Think so... Fuck it, when can you talk about my father?" Pikachu said, seeming more desperate then before

Charizard stopped and got on one knee "hey, I know it's difficult not having a dad around, my dad cleared off before me and my bothers were born, sigh, I'll try and ask but you need to get my pokeball and release me. And I'm talking the Luc... The Lucario so there isn't any need for you to be there"

"Fine"

Ash turned to Charizard and said "Come on bud, time to come back in" he then pulled out his pokeball and returned him, Pikachu then jumped onto his shoulder, not wanting to walk any more and continued on to Sunny Shore City

**Sunny Shore Poke-centre**

Ash was at the main desk trying to get rooms for the group while Brock and Dawn were sitting at one of the tables

"Look, I'm sorry i yelled at you before, it was uncalled for" Dawn said

"Nah it's fine, I should of listened to Ash, he knows that place inside out"

Ash thanked Nurse joy can walked to the table and sat down

"do you want the good news or the bad news"

"Could of been a bit more cliché but go on" Dawn said sarcastically

"Well the good news is that there are rooms available, the bad news is there's only 2" Ash started to blush and scratch his head "So..."

"Brock can have his own room" Said Dawn, causing Pikachu, Brock and Ash to look at her

"W...W...Why?" Ash said, now looking like a tomato

"well I fell bad for yelling at him"

Ash was still buffering about what Dawn said, then Brock said "well I'm going to hit the hay, have fun you two" laughing as he walked off, causing both Dawn and Ash to blush

"So... Do we" Ash gulped "G...Go to bed?" Ash said extraneously nervously

Dawn laughed at his expense "come on"

Dawn then started to walk up the stares soon fallowed by Ash Who caught the eye of the Nurse Joy who was giving him a thumbs up before he run up stares

"I always knew that they would end up together, well know it's back to work of standing her and doing nothing" she then continued to stare at the door's

Once Ash had got to the room, Dawn was already in the shower and Ash sat of the bed repeating the same thing "What do I do, what do I do" causing Pikachu to roll around laughing, Ash scowled at him making him stop

"what do I do? Do I change?"

Pikachu shook his head

"I stay in this?"

Pikachu nodded

"Ok" Ash then took off his belt off and Pikachu grabbed it, putting it on the dresser

Dawn came out of the shower climbed into bed and said "Night"

"Night" Ash responded

Half an hour had passed when Charizard's pokeball started to shake causing Pikachu to wake up 'Opps forgot about you ' Pikachu thought as he walked over to his ball and then walked outside. Pikachu then pressed the button on the ball and Charizard formed in front of Pikachu.

"I'm going inside shout me when you're done" Pikachu then walked inside, with Nurse Joy... Still Staring aimlessly at the door "Mad Woman" Pikachu said as he sat at a table

Out-side Charizard thought 'Hope this works ' his eyes then glowed red and disappeared

**Island Of Golua, 9:30**

Everyone except Coeden and Nate were sitting watching t.v watching the news. Suddenly a small ball of fire appeared in the kitchen and slowly got bigger, until it formed Charizard

"You finally got it to work, only took you like a year or two" Joked Gengar

"Very funny, you seen Coeden?"

Raichu stood up from the Chair and walked up to Charizard "Does he know who I am?" Asked Raichu, sounding like Pikachu

"Yes, BUT he doesn't know how I know you lot and I tolled him not to bring it up"

This caused everyone to calm down when a voice was heard from the stares

"Well it's a good thing that he it's going to tell" Coeden said, wearing his old hat, as was Nate

"Look I'm sorry, I just snapped and got in a fight with Pikachu then Raichu came so, I couldn't not tell him"

Coeden laughed "Don't worry, He'll find out soon"

"When?"

Both Nate and Coeden said "On his birth day"

**And done, this took WAY too long to write, which is why it took so long and the other things I said at the start. I'll try and get the Chapters out allot quicker, 1 a week minimum, so yeah hope you enjoyed, next chapter is with the kids at Leon's and Veigus' so**

**Until Next Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again hopefully this will be up sooner than the last chapter, Also my biggest apology about the redoing of Chap 3 I just hated that scene with Ash and Dawn and I don't want to go there too soon, this chapter is more about the kids of pretty much everyone from Coeden's side and Ash. Also the times of 3 places is getting hard to track but it wont be for long. So on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Flames (Emotional and literal)**

Ryu, Veigus and Leon were on a boat going towards Leon and Veigus' island, the sun was just over the horizon causing a split in the water, on the left was a dark blue with a singular silver light from the moon, and to the right, amber coloured water from the sun. Ryu had his head over the edge of the boat catching the wind in his face while Leon was sailing the small boat, Ryu sat on the seat next to Veigus "How long will it take?" Veigus chuckled "You ask that every time you come here" Veigus rolled his eyes "Bout 10 minutes". Ryu jumped to the other side of the boat and stuck his head out again "You should be careful" Veigus looked at Leon with a cheeky grin "A Tentacool might get cha" Leon's head dropped causing him to let go of the steering wheel making the boat veer to the right, Before Ryu jumped on it with his to front paws of the top and back two on the bottom of the wheel.

"You promised we wasn't going to talk about that! Especially with kids next to us" Leon said frustratedly.

"well, you promised that you wasn't going to talk about me wetting the bed, but what did you do?"

"Talked about it... But this is completely different, you didn't get 'things' done to you."

"sigh, true" Ryu said, forgetting what he and Veigus had gone though.

The group became quiet after that with the only noise to be heard is the humming of the engine and the calming splashes of the water against the boat.

**Leon's Island.**

Out on the beach laid 2 Zorua's, one male and one female, they were both male slowly woke up this a stretch "yawn, Yin...Yin! Get up" Yin rolled over "10 more minuets Dad" The male laughed and grabbed her ear playfully "I'm not Dad" Yin quickly got up "YANG! BE CAREFUL! You could of bitten though my ear."

Yang looked at the floor "sorry" he said embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Ash's probably looking for us" they both ran towards to house, running in circles around each other.

At the house small boy, around 5 years old, with short black hair was walking though the house saying "Yin! Yang! Where are you?" On the boy's shoulder was a sleepy Abra who was the son of Alakazam "Yawn, they're probably out on the beach, don't worry" Abra said, barely staying awake "Yeah you're right, come on Leon will be home soon."

"Why say come on? You're the one who's walking?" Abra said curing up on his shoulder.

Ash lifted Abra off his shoulder and put him on the ground "Now come on."

The Abra then levitated up and said "Ha."

Ash rolled his eyes and walked on.

**Leon's house, 10 Minutes later (I'm saying Leon's house because it's easer)**

Ash was sitting on the stool that surrounded the bar like table when Leon, Veigus and Ryu walked though the door and Veigus said "We're home." Ash quickly jumped from the seat and hugged Ryu, Ryu then jumped on his shoulder as Ash scowled at Leon and Veigus "why did you take so long?" Leon and Veigus both scratched the back of there heads "I had to do something with Coeden, and I forgot to remind Coeden to come back."

"sigh, it's fine, nothing too interesting happened Yin and Yang did a runner."

"I think we could of guessed that, where are they?" asked Veigus.

"**They are out on the beach, they'll be back in a minute or two" **said Darkrai appearing from the dark hole in the ground which disappeared once he'd come though.

"where have you been!? You said you was looking after Ash!"

"**I was only away for a minute, Coeden summoned me, I couldn't not go" **Darkrai said, his voice booming inside there heads

"when can I be summoned by Ash?" asked Ryu.

"**That's quite a skill to do, Puts allot of strain on you and you Pokemon, and" **Darkrai blocked out Ash **"Also you have memory's that he might not want to know" **Ryu looked down at the ground with regret "I s'pose so" Ash caught on to his feelings and said "Hey, what's a matter?" Before Ryu could respond Ash fell to the ground with screams of pain, as his skin slowly chard, Veigus run to his side but as he tried to touch Ash, but the heat forced him to retract his hand, his body slowly started to char over.

His body now was completely chard as was most of his face, once his face was completely covered, he let a roar which could be heard on the surrounding islands, during the roar a wisp of fire appeared next to Ash, and slowly got bigger until a Entei appeared and Ash wrapped one of his arms around his neck, both Ash and Entei ware a thin gold chain with a red sphere which glowed like fire. Ash's body soon got back to normal, but his cloths were chard and had holes in them, Leon lifted him onto Entei's back and said "its about his bed time anyway" Entei then walked up the stares to put Ash to sleep.

**Coeden's house, 3 days before Ash's birthday.**

It was a cold day, snow was on most of the Islands, the white sheet glistering like diamonds under the sun, inside the house everyone was packing the last of there stuff.

Ash was sitting on his bed as Rufus knocked on the door "Can I come in?" Ash just nodded and looked back at the floor, Rufus sat next to Ash "How you feeling? I know this must be allot for you, even more so after the whole thing at Leon's"

"I'm fine, just bit shook up, hasn't happened in a while so it shook me up a bit... Uncle Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something... Personal?"

Rufus scratched the back of his head, not wanting the conversation to go _that _way "Sure, what is it?"

"Well... After the whole thing at Leon's Entei took me to bed, but my cloths were burns to he changed me and got rid of them, Is it weierd that he sees me... In the nude?"

Rufus laughed and rolled his eyes "no not at all, he's in your heart and soul, he's basically you"

"I've never really thought about it like that, thanks"

"No problem, but one other thing, you said 'sees me' not 'seen me' when has this happened before?"

Ash's eyes widen "Um..."

Rufus just laughed, tasselled is hair and walked out.

Down the corridor was Nate's room where him and Coeden were talking "It'll be fine" Coeden said trying to calm Nate down.

"Well what is she is still angry?"

"She won't, just calm down" Nate then sat down "It's all my fault, if I didn't run off, life could of been so much easer" Nate put his head in his hands, trying not to tear up "look, we was angry, Shit if it wasn't you I would of run of, it's not you fault" Coeden clenched his fists "It's Dad's."

**Sinnoh, Sunny Shore City, Morning**

The weather was similar to that of Golau, snow covered but sunny, inside of the room of Ash and Dawn, the sun was seeping though the blinds causing lines of sunlight on the floor leading to the bed where Ash and Dawn where lying, they where both lied curled up facing away form each other. Dawn was the first to wake up, with a loud stretch "Morning Ash" she said turning to him, Ash was awake but was pretending to be still asleep, waiting for her to get changed.

Once Ash heard the shower come on he got up stretching and yawning, he then looked down at the seat where Pikachu was sleeping to see him awake with a grin on his face

"what are you smirking at?" Ash asked, he then got out of bed and started to get changed while Pikachu was still smirking at him "do you mind not looking while I'm naked Pikachu?" Ash said, knowing that will stop him, Pikachu just rolled his eyes and walked out the door and down stairs.

**Poke-Centre Main Lobby.**

Pikachu was sitting at the top of the stairs, staring at Nurse Joy who was staring at the door waiting for someone to come though, "Something is seriously wrong with her, I hope we don't stay for breakfast, oh who an I kidding, it's Ash of course he'll be having breakfast" Pikachu continued sitting on top of the stairs waiting for Ash or Dawn to come down, not wanting to be seen by the crazy lady.

**Ash's Room**

Ash was half way getting changed when the shower stopped and Dawn walked out to see Ash's naked from the waist down "OH FUCK...S...SORRY!" Dawn shouted causing Ash to jump out of his skin in fright, and run to the bed to cover his nude body, Dawn quickly ran back into the bath room, Dawn fell to her knees and started to cry "He probably thinks I was perving on him" Dawn continued to cry as Ash got changed and went down stairs to get something to eat.

On his way out Ash bumped into Brock who had the same grin on his face as Pikachu did "What?" Ash asked in frustration, not knowing why everyone was grinning, "Did you?" Brock asked with the same grin."

"Do what?"

"You know..." Brock said still grinning.

"ARCEUS MAN, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING PERV!" Pikachu had ran to the hall way when he heard Ash shout "It's of Pikachu no need to worry."

"Keep you voice down man! It was only a joke."

"Forget it, lets just go down stairs."

About half way though breakfast, Dawn came down stairs with red eyes and sat down next to Ash, staying completely quiet. After the group had there Pokemon had there breakfast they all gathered around a map "right where is a few ways we can do this, one cost more, but the other is too close to the time dead line."

"What's the one which costs?" Asked Dawn still nervous to talk "um... Well... We walk to Pastoria City then get a boat to Sandgem, Twin leaf to see Barry who is most likely going to come with us, back to Sandgem then to Kanto."

"How much will it cost to get the boat there?" Asked Brock, who has stopped grinning after seeing Dawn with red eyes "It'll be about 5 to 6 thousand poke, I hate how you used to be able to catch a lift to Iron Island for free, but now everything cost, hell, gotta make money some how."

"saying that, but you'll need to get a job soon, can't be relent on you mothers money for too much longer" Brock said.

"She says most of it was from Dad, but I know she's lying, Dad left twice so why is he giving me money"

"Sorry Ash... Shouldn't of brought it up."

"Sigh, it's fine, going to be 21 soon so, I need to get over it at some point."

"Good for you, I think we should take the boat to Sandgem, so you can see you mother before the the big day."

"What about you Dawn?" Asked Ash, Dawn didn't respond, it was obvious that she wanted to stay with them, with Ash, for as long as possible, but she told her father that she would be back as quick as possible and take the quickest route home "My Dad will want me back, so... Yeah."

Ash, being the thick headed man that he is, didn't realised why she so desperately didn't want to go, why she wanted to spend more time with Ash, this has always effected Dawn because she hasn't fully realised her self, of course everyone else knows, which it why Norman dislikes Ash so much.

"Ok then, we should make are way to Pastoria, I'll ask Nurse Joy when the next boat goes to Sandgem" Ash walked over to the main desk to ask joy about times, Brock moved to the other side of the table and put his hand on Dawn's shoulder "are you ok?"

Dawn laughed lightly "Is it that obvious?"

"your eyes are red as fuck, what happened last night?"

"Nothing but, I did something really stupid, and don't go there" Dawn said, knowing what Brock was going to say.

"I wasn't, I can be mature sometimes... Do you want to talk about it?"

Dawn started to go as red as a tomato "No,no no no."

"It's all up to you... You sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'll have to talk to Ash about it at some point" Dawn sighed at her stupidity.

Ash ran back and picked up his bag "Come on!"

"What's happening?" Dawn asked, confused at Ash's sudden urge to get away.

"The boat leaves it 20 minutes, come on!"

Dawn and Brock instantly grabbed there bags and started to run out of the Poke-centre, "You too Pikachu" Ash said, Pikachu then jumped half way across the room, onto Ash's shoulder.

"Good bye, come again" said Nurse Joy, once Ash and the group left Joy just continue to stare at the door, wandering when it will happen. Ash, Dawn and Brock all ran out of the front door of the Poke-Centre and ran to the right towards route 222.

Once Ash and the group got out of the building that acts like a barrier to route 222, a sailor walked up to them "Hey, are you Ash Ketchum? Thiiiii Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes" Ash said, not wanting to sound smug.

"Man I thought I'd never see you, I've met your brother before he seemed nice."

"You've met Lucas?"

"Not him your other brother, anyway I'll let you get going but listen, whatever happens, never lose sight of your dreams!" Said the sailor.

"Other brother?"

"Come on Ash, we need to go!" Shouted Dawn, trying to get his attention, Ash continued to run.

About half way down the beach was the Pikachu 'Fan Club' where 6 Piakchu's and 8 Pichu's were waiting out side who all had seen Pikachu come past "AY Pi!" Shouted the largest Pikachu, Pi **(I'm calling him that for this and any other scene that contains another Pikachu)** Jumped off of Ash's shoulder "Where you going Pikachu?" Ash asked, Pi just waved his arms showing that he'll catch up Pi then walked up to the largest Pikachu "Never guess what man."

"What?"

"I seen my Dad man."

"He ain't dead?"

"Man that's harsh" said one of the other Pkachu's.

"anyway Kay, we've been though allot, mostly after the first couple of losses, but I'll be heading back to Kanto and probably not be up here for a while, but you have to come visit some time."

"For sure man, yeah say hey to your old man for me."

"Will do" Pi said as he ran after Ash.

**Pastoria City, Shipping Dock**

The group ran to the main desk with Pikachu quickly following them, all of them were covered in sweat from running a hour walk in 20 minutes "Have we missed the boat?" Ash asked between pants.

"The boat is just stopped letting passengers on, sorry" Said the lady behind the desk, Ash looked at the boat and saw that there was a rope ladder leading the the main deck "Too late to give up" Ash put 6000 poke on the desk and said "RUN FOR THE LADDER!" Brock was the first one to get to the ladder soon followed by Ash "Come on Dawn!" The boat was setting sail as Dawn was running for the ladder, Pikachu jumped clean over Ash and started to climb onto the deck and watch, the boat was catching up speed as Dawn had her hand stretched out and there wasn't allot of track left for Dawn to run on "Just a bit more!" Ash shouted stretching as far as he can, the boat was about to pass the edge of the platform when Dawn jumped for the rope, Ash caught her and held her close her long blue hair flowing in the wind like the waves of the water, Dawn pulled back and looked at Ash in his deep hazel eye causing them both to blush and laugh.

"Do you see it too Pikachu?" Asked Brock, Pikachu smiled and nodded "well he'd better find out how he feels soon for he's going to miss his chance" Brock sighed for his friend.

Ash climbed onto the boat, then lifted Dawn from the ladder onto the boat, before the group could talk, a group of officer jenny's ran to the group with guns drawn "Put you hands up" said the leader of the group, the strictness of the police variety between regions, but most have had a big tighten ever since Team Plasma took over a leading shipping vessel, "You are under arrests for suspension of attempt grand theft auto, you don't have say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence in court."

The group all slowly put their hands up, as the officers closed in on them, when they were getting cuffed Ash said "I was the one who told them to get on the boat, they had nothing to do with it, I'll take all charges" The main officer walked up to Ash and pulled out a notepad "Name?"

"Satoshi Ketchum" Ash responded.

The officer turned away "He's gonna want me to... I'm going to have to... Fuck" the officer turned to the others "Lets them go."

Everyone looked at she in shock, "You want us to just to let them, go why?"

"Classified information."

The group all were uncuffed, the main officer turned to Ash "You're lucky Satoshi, if it wasn't for your brother you'd be off this ship and in court" she then turned away and walked to the captain's deck to inform the captain.

"Your name is Satoshi?" Asked Dawn.

"yeah, well it's my birth name, I just got called Ash."

"well, we learned something from that, what did she say to you?"

"She said that it was because of my brother that we were let off, I'm going to have to talk to mom about this, because i didn't think she's talking about Lucas."

**The Bow Of The Ship, Half Way Though The Voyage. **

Ash was leaning over the edge of the boat, most of the snow around the side of the region had gone, the sun was shining on the clear water, so clear that you can see the the bottom of the ocean and see the Pokemon swimming along the boat, Dawn slowly creped behind Ash, not wanting to talk about what happened that morning, but something made her keep on walking until she was 5 feet way from Ash, "Ash?" Dawn said quietly, Ash turned around with a red face and was scratching the back of his head "I guess be have to talk about it?" Dawn nodded.

"You didn't...S...See anything? Did you?" Ash said, dying with embarrassment.

"No! No I saw nothing" Dawn said, blushing more than Ash.

"Thank Arceus".

"Are you angry at me" Dawn asked, looking at the ground like a dog who's getting told off.

"Of course not, you didn't mean to" Dawn started to cry with relief "Come here" Ash said with his arms open, Dawn ran into his arms and slowly stopped crying.

Brock had walked over to the end of the over looking deck to see and hear the confiscation, Brock walked over to Pikachu who was listening to the whole thing "He ask?" Brock asked, Pikachu shook his head "sigh, do you think we should no something about it?" Pikachu shook his head "well... There's a pool at the main deck c ya." Brock ran off to try his luck, closely followed by Toxicroak, Pikachu just shook his head and looked forwards off the boat, "Sandgem will be about another half hour might as well get some rest" Pikachu curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

**Boat's Main Deck, Bar, 5 Minutes From Docking.**

Ash and Dawn were sitting at the bar looking out to the main deck to see Brock trying to pick up girls, only to have Toxicroak jab him in the back and dragging them to there feet "you know that will ever work" said Ash "At least I'm attempting" Brock said with his face pressed against the ground. Pikachu was sitting on top of the roof with Umbreon, who Pikachu had released "Lets try again" Pikachu said, He had bruises on his body and looked weak, Umbreon shook his head not wanting to harm Pikachu any more "It's fine, I would of stopped sooner if it was hurting me too much, go on." Umbreon surround himself with his dark aura and tried to communicate with Pikachu, the aura that surrounded his slowly got bigger and bigger until Pikachu started to bleed from his eyes, Umbreon looked up to see Pikachu on his knees and blood dripping from his face, all traces of his aura quickly dispersed and he ran to his side 'I knew I shouldn't of tried' Umbreon thought, he jumped down to Ash "Hey little guy, how did you get out?" Ash asked, Umbreon didn't pay attention and grabbed Charizard's Pokeball and released him "What's a mater Umbreon?" Charizard asked, seeing the tears running down his face, Umbreon jumped back onto the roof of the bar soon to be followed by Charizard, Pikachu's body lied mostly still, the bleeding has slowed down significantly, but a small pool of blood had formed around his head, Charizard knelt by his head "Pikachu...Pi man can you hear me?"

Pikachu opened his eye a little more "only my dad and Kay called me Pi, why do you?"

"We've been together for about 11 years, I just feel that, we're close so... I just think it's more personal, I'll stop if you want."

Pikachu sat up "It's fine" Pikachu looked at Umbreon "I'm fine, you didn't mean to, I shouldn't of told you to do something you wasn't ready for" Piakchu's eyes had gone pitch black "Some of Umbreon's aura is still in you" Charizard said, this caused Umbreon to start crying again and run to Pikachu "Don't worry, he'll be fine, now you run along to Ash we'll be down soon" Umbreon jumped down and landed in front of Ash "Look, I didn't want to say this when Umbreon was here."

"What?"

"Aura can't just leave you body naturally, it needs to be bled out."

"WHAT! I'm going to have to make my self bleed to get it out of me?"

"Well that's the easier and faster way of doing it, or we do it the proper way."

"Hows that?"

"You wait a while then it all comes out at once."

"YOU JUST SAID IT DOESN'T COME OUT NATURALLY!"

"Believe me, that shit ain't natural, come on I'll get you pokeball, you'll need some rest."

Charizard flew down from the roof and grabbed Pikachu's pokeball and returns him "Does he need rest?" Ash asked, Charizard nodded, grabbed his ball and returned himself.

Ash turned to the group and said "Well, we are docking now, I'm guessing you will want to come with us to see Barry?"

"Yeah" Dawn said, Both Dawn and Ash looked miserable, Brock also looked sad, because he knows what his friend if feeling but can't tell him.

Love.

**Now I know that I said I was going to upload more but, I've got school work and I don't have a time plan for writing, so I just write at like 9:00PM (NEVER DO THIS), also aura will be a big part of the chapter later on, not major to the main plot, but will make things more fun, also you may see that I like to abbreviate words, this is because I'm from the north of England so I can't speak normally.**

**Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again, This chapter is up WAY earlier that previous chapters, this chapter before the big reveal, even though most of you have already guessed what it is, also I forgot that Johto is a part of Kanto, so I was meaning that the boat was going to Hoenn, so on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Old Habits Run strong.**

**Sandgem Beach.**

It was about mid day when the group set foot on the beach, the waters were mostly still aside from the small waves coming up the beach, "must be nice living to close to the beach" Ash said, taking a big breath, "It has its down sides, there isn't allot of space, with the docks and everything" Dawn seemed depressed, hating that fact that her journey with Ash is coming to a close "Well... I suppose I should get back to Dad."

"We'll come with you" Ash said, beginning to sound as sad as Dawn.

The group began to walk towards the opening by the trees that leads to Sandgem town, Dawn's house was the first one that they came to, and Norman was waiting outside the house with arms crossed.

"Hi Dad" Dawn said as they walked up to the house, Norman uncrossed his arms and hugged Dawn, still frowning at Ash

"Hey hunny, glad you're back, so how long are you going to be standing there?" Norman asked, in a spiteful tone.

"Until we say good bye to Dawn" Ash replied in the same tone.

"Dad... Stop" Dawn walked over to the group and then looked back at her farther "Can I got with them to see Barry?"

Norman continued to glare at Ash "Just don't take long" He then walked back into the house.

"Pile of shit" Ash said under his breath, causing Brock to look at him, thinking that Dawn had heard it, luckily she didn't hear, and the group walked to Twin leaf town.

**Just outside of Twin Leaf town.**

It was about mid day when they get though the opening in the trees to get into the town of Twin Leaf a flock of Wingull's flew over there heads and in the direction of Barry's house, and the group followed.

**Barry's Room**

Barry was lying in his bed asleep, his room was quite small, when compared to the rest of the house, Barry got up from his bed and said "Yawn, what time is it?" A Floatzel passed his watch which hit him in his bare chest, causing him to shiver with how cold it is "thanks" Barry said as he put on the watch. He then got out of bed, rubbing his eye as he walked towards the window, he noticed Ash walk out of the trees "THERE HERE!? I need to get changed" Barry was suddenly awake and quickly got changed and ran down stairs.

Ash walked to the door but before he could knock Barry opened the door "could of given me a bit of warning." Barry opened his arms to hug Ash.

"Yeah sorry about that, we changed are plans so we can get home before my birthday" Ash said.

"Nah it's all good, are you staying here until you boat comes? Or did you not think about but that?"

"Oh yeah" Ash said scratching the back of his head "I forgot that us getting here didn't make a difference if we get the boat later" Ash was starting to go a bit red with embarrassment.

"Haha, don't worry Ash, my uncle works at the docks, he'll be able to arrange the trip short notice, Mom going to use the phone" Barry said.

"I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks Mrs McGonnigal" **(Barry doesn't have a second name, nor doesn't his mother have a name, so I'm using the English voice actor for Barry second name)**

Barry walked over to the video phone and put in a number.

{Phone Confiscation}

Barry:Hey.

Uncle:Hey Barry, how are you?

Barry:Good, don't suppose you can do me a favour?

Uncle:What is it?

Barry:Can you rearrange Ash's trip for some time today.

Uncle:Sigh, sure no problem... Ok, the next shipping to Hoenn is in 30 minutes, and Kanto

1 minute after that, better be fast.

Barry: Thanks, bye.

Barry then turned off the monitor and walked back to Ash who was drinking the tea that Barry's mum had made.

"Well I've got you all a boat to Hoenn and then Kanto, Is there any chance that I can come with you, I want to be there on your big 21st "

"Of course you can come, when is the boat?"

Barry started to back way towards the stairs "Haha um... Well, in like, half an hour" Barry then ran up the stairs to get packed "He's like you Ash, leaving things to the last minute" Dawn said.

"I don't forget things _that _much" Ash said.

"No your thing is not understanding anything" Brock said, causing Dawn to laugh. Barry ran down the stairs carrying a large bag on his shoulders "Right I'm ready to go" Ash downed his drink, they all grabbed there bags and ran out the door with Barry shouting "Bye mum."

The group had ran all the way to Sandgem town, Dawn as this point was looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes, wishing that he could go back, back to how things were, when Ash knocked on her door and asked if she wanted to come with them. They had gotten to the side of Dawn's house and Ash turned around to face Dawn "Well... I guess that this is it" Dawn broke down and ran in to Ash's arms, tears flowing down her cheek "I...It's ok Dawn" Ash said stroking the back of her head.

"What are you doing, and how long is it going to take" Norman asked walking outside "Until we say good bye" Ash was eyeing up Norman, who was a bit stronger than Ash, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Why you eyein' me up boy?"

Ash broke away from Dawn and walked up to Norman "because some prick is stopping me from saying good bye to a friend, so back off" Norman push over Ash, sending down to the ground, he then grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her behind him, Ash got onto his hands and knees, he closed his eyes but when he opened them, they were thinner and a dark shade of red, his hands turned to firsts and he swung for Norman's face, causing his jaw to dislocate.

"ASH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Brock and Barry shouted, not knowing his friends strength.

Ash walked up to Norman and once again, hit his jaw with force, he then fell back, shaking his head as if he's trying to get something out, Ash's eyes then returned back to there former hazel colour.

"Ash are you ok!?" Brock asked, keeping his distance from Ash, as did Barry. He didn't respond just stared at his shaking, blood covered hands. Both Dawn, Brock and Barry looked over towards the docks to see the boat coming into port, "Look Dawn" she faced Brock "I'm know something you and Ash don't know, I think that he's going to find out soon, you have to be there for him, please he doesn't know what's in his head."

Dawn was shaking all over, not knowing why she didn't hate him for what he just did, Dawn finally managed to nod her head.

"Thank you, come on" Brock ran over to Ash, and started giving him light slaps to the face "Ash come on, come on we have to go"

"What have I done, what the fuck have done" Ash said putting his hands on is head.

Brock got on his level "Don't judge me for this" he then stood up and full on bitch slapped his "Man up!" Ash shook his head, picked up his bag and ran for the boat.

As they where running around the conner Norman shouted "Are you just going to leave me? WHY!?" Dawn just looked at him "The same reason mum left... Because you can't accept Ash" Dawn then ran towards the docks.

**On The 2nd Boat, From Johto To Kanto.**

Ash was sitting over the edge of the boat "why did I do that? I mean, He is a dick but... I should of controlled my self"

Brock,Dawn and Barry where on the deck above them along with Pikachu who was sitting on the railing in front of them, Brock turned to Dawn "Thank you for coming, it'll mean allot to Ash."

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked.

"I can't tell, he would kill me" Brock joked.

Dawn turned back to Ash "I just hope that he doesn't get into a battle."

"No need to hope" Brock pulled out Ash's belt "I took it of him with out him realising." Pikachu's ear's poked up, remembering the things what Brock said and turned around, grabbing Charizard's ball.

"Pikachu where you going?" Dawn asked.

Pikachu ran to a part of the ship that had no one there, and released Charizard. "Care to explain what happened to Ash?"

"We hoped that it wouldn't happen"

"Do you have to play the pronoun game to make me guess what 'It' is?"

"Sorry, but I can't say, any ways it will only make things harder later on"

"Why do you have to be so secretive?"

"Plot reasons?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

**End Of The Boat.**

It was dark now, the moon hidden behind the clouds, the only light was coming from the boats head lights. Both Brock, Dawn and Barry were on the higher deck looking at Ash, Pikachu and Charizard walked back towards them, Brock stopped leaning over the edge"I'm going down there" Brock started to towards the stairs but Charizard stopped him, with arm extended.

"His belt?" Brock asked, Charizard nodded, Brock gives the belt to Charizard and walked down stairs.

Brock slowly walked next to Ash who was leaning over the edge and looking at the waves crashing on the hull of the boat "you ok Ash?"

Ash just nodded, "it wasn't you fault, he's been on your case the second you came back to Sinnoh."

"I know this sounds bad but, it felt good to smash that fuck"

"Haha, just don't do it again, you wouldn't get away with it twice"

Ash felt the wind pick up behind him causing his hat to fall off, Ash looked at the floor more depressed then before"That was my first hat."

He then heard a splash from his right and then Floatzel was in the water holding his hat, who though it onto Umbreon's head, covering one of his eyes, Ash laughed "I'm sorry Umbreon, I shouldn't of done that" Pikachu, Charizard, Arcanine, Infernape, Barry and Dawn walked behind Ash, who turned to face them all "I guess I should be apologising to you, Dawn" Dawn looked sad but still had a smile on her face "It's fine, he just never accepted you"

"I'm not the only one who sees this right?" Charizard said.

"Yes" Said all of the Pokemon, apart from Umbreon who just tilted his head "Haha, it's nothing Umbreon" Pikachu said, scratching behind his ear.

"Aww, Pikachu's like a father to Umbreon." Dawn said.

Pikachu just looked at Dawn with a blank stare. "It can't denied that you feel paternal Pikachu." said Infernape

"Biggest word you know" shouted Floatzel from the water.

"You can't talk, spell paternal"

"Shut up, any way can you get me out?"

"I'm a fire type, what can I do?"

Umbreon used his psychic powers to lift Floatzel out of the water, "Thanks little man."

Ash picked up his hat off of Umbreon's head "Now my hat is wet" Umbreon once again picked up the hat, but this time, puts it on Charizard's head, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well we'd better get some sleep, it'll be about 10 when we come to port" Ash said grabbing his belt and returning the Pokemon, but when he got the Umbreon's ball, Pikachu grabbed it out from his hand and put it back in the belt, Ash turned to Umbreon and said "Guessing you want to stay out of your Pokeball?" Umbreon nodded and they all went to bed.

**Ash's Room.**

It was late at night, the boat was still, the only sound to be heard was the humming of the engine, Umbreon was sleeping at the foot of the bed with Ash and Pikachu was sleeping on a big cushion that he put on top of the closet.

Umbreon was rolling around while he was sleeping

**Dream**

_Umbreon was standing still just after he had attacked, the leader of the pack jumped forwards, grabbing the young Umbreon by the neck with his teeth, throwing him at a tree. Teeth marks engraved into his skin, blood tinting his fur red._

While Umbreon was sleeping, he could feel the pain in his scars, almost as if it he was back there, 4 months ago. Umbreon woke, tears running down his face, his blue rings glowing in the dark, this gave him a small bit of light to navigate the pitch black room. Umbreon eventuality found Pikachu as he walked up to him, he noticed the blue glow "Umbreon?" As he got close his body could be more noticeable "Bad dreams?" Umbreon nodded, still lightly feeling the pain in his scars "Come on" Umbreon Jumped on the cushion next to Pikachu "Night Umbreon" Pikachu said.

"N...N...Night D...Dad" Umbreon said in a high pitched, croaky voice, Pikachu smiled before he fell asleep.

**Other side of the boat.**

Coeden had booked 5 guest rooms and 1 Pokemon suite, all of Coeden's Pokemon were in the same room "So, how do you then Ash will take it?" Gengar asked.

"I dunno, depends on how much he says, if he just talks about what happened when he left then, only thing I can see is that he'll see her in a different light" Luca said

"Yeah, but what about every thing else?" Gengar asked.

"He's smart enough not to say anything about that, he doesn't want to remember anything" Luca looked at Ryusui who was hanging from the light by his feet "You might want to say with Luca and Veigus tonight Ryusui"

"Aww but Daaaaad"

"No buts, we need to talk about things concerning matters that you're not apart of, nor do I want you to be apart of and go." Ryusui fell from the light to the ground and walked towards the door, looking at the floor overly leaning left to right as he walks.

Once Ryusui got to the door of Leon's room he knocked on the door saying "Leoooon? LLLLLLLEEEEEOOOOONNNNN!" Veigus opened the door and looked down at his, Ryusui just looked, blinking his eyes rapidly "Come on" Veigus sighed "But don't jump on the light"

As if he didn't hear him, Ryusui jumped on the light and hung by his legs like a zubat, Veigus stuck his head in the bath room to tell Leon that Ryusui was here, Leon then came out of the bathroom and said "why ya here? Dad and everyone too loud?"

"No, Dad is talking about what is going to happen when Dad talks to Ash, why is it bad for Dad to talk to Ash? He lives with us"

"No he means a different Ash, now go to sleep"

Ryusui jumped off the light and curled up in a ball next to Yin, Yang and Dee. **(The Abra)**

Once Ryusui had left the room Luca walked into the centre of the room "Right, when we get there lots of people are going to find things out and we will be there to stop anything for going to shit, you all got that" everyone in the room nodded.

**Next Morning, Fuchsia City.**

Ash, Dawn,Brock and Barry all walked off of the boat, along with Umbreon and Pikachu on Ash's shoulders "Looks exactly the same as a year ago" "A year? It's really been that long?" Brock asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, we haven't got allot to show a years worth of work" Ash said, Umbreon bit on to Ash's ear and tugged lightly, "tell a lie, we've got you" Ash scratched the back of Umbreon's ear.

"Well, I think I'm gonna have to thank Lucas for looking after my gym for a _Long _time" Brock said.

Over by the other end of the dock Coeden and everyone else was coming off of the boat, Ash noticed a child walk off the boat with an Entei next to him "Um... Does anyone else see that?" Ash said pointing towards the kid.

"Kid must be a strong one to have a Entei with him"

**Coeden**

Over with Coeden he turned to see Entei and Ash walking off of the boat "What are you doing Entei?"

"**Just wanted to look around" **Entei said.

"We're trying to not get noticed, can you?"

Entei nodded, turned to Ash "I'll be back soon" he then turned into a ball of fire and disappeared, "Right we're going in the direction of Vermilion City but we're going though Diglett's cave where everyone will wait at Viridian City, and Me and Nate will go to Pallet Town, you all got that?"

"That sounds like allot of walking" Ash said, looking at the ground.

"Sigh, once we are in the Diglett cave, Entei can come back, anyway it'll stop you getting in to fights with wild Pokemon."

Coeden's group started to walk to Vermilion City, while Coeden was looking at Ash.

"Soon"

**Ash**

Ash had walked away from the group, talking on the phone.

"Right, cya Garry" Ash hung up the phone "I've told mum that we're early, Garry has gone to Lavender Town, I'm going there as well, you can set off towards the house."

"Ok, it'll be the best" Barry said, knowing exactly why he is going there. Barry, Dawn and Brock all started to walk west over the bridge that connected route 17 to 18, Ash walked alone towards Lavender Town.

**Lavender Town.**

Lavender Town always seemed dark, as if clouds never left the town, Ash walked over to the tower and stepped in, the gloominess of the town was more apparent in the tower, rows of tombstones of fallen friends. Ash walked up 3 floors to find Garry crouching by his Raticate's grave, a tear running down his cheek, he stood up as he heard Ash walk towards him, Garry dropped flowers on Raticate's grave, as did Ash on Gabite's grave that was next to Raticate's.

"Gorffwys Mewn Heddwch" Ash said.

**Outside Diglett Cave.**

Coeden was the first to walk out of the cave followed by Cynthia, Entei and Ash, Rufus and Ley, Mari and Nate, then the rest of the Pokemon, Coeden turned to the group "Right we're all going to the Poke-centre, where you're all going to wait, I'll call Oak, then Nate and I will walk to Pallet Town" Nate walked up to Coeden "I'm still nervous man" Coeden and Nate walked way from the group "Just calm down, Sigh, if you are really that worried I'll go in before you and you can go to Oak's"

"Sigh, no I'll be fine it's just... I don't want Ash to know about anything" Nate said, this took Coeden back, he'd forgotten about how he can keep everything quiet, "we just have to keep are mouths shut and hope that everyone else does too"

"What about The Law?"

"Fuck 'um"

"I though you would say that, you'd better clean up your language before we see Ash because I doubt she would like that kind of language"

"Your telling me, Mama used to hate it" A smile had returned to Nate face and they started to walk towards the Poke-centre.

**Viridian City Poke-Centre.**

The group walked into the Poke-centre and Rufus, Ley and Mari all ran for the table to sit down, Entei soon walked next to the table still carrying Ash. "Where's Ryusui?" Luca asked. Entei looked on his back to see Ryusui laying on his back with his bandanna that covered his eye, entangled in Entei's chain "Can someone help me now?" Ryusui asked, sounding very impatient. Coeden walked over to Ryusui and undid his Bandanna to revel his badly scared face, he immediately turned away from everyone and put his hands on his face to hide the scars "Come on, you have to move you hand for me to put it back on" Ryusui just grabbed the bandanna and put it on him self.

Coeden walked towards the video phone and called up Professor Oak, the black screen suddenly disappeared to show the lab and Professor Oak looking excited "Is it happening Coeden?" Coeden nodded.

"Pren Gwyrdd is finally coming home"

"well soon, is Ash there?"

"No he's with Garry at Lavender Town, they shouldn't be too much longer"

"Ok, can you tell mum that me and Nate are coming home"

"Sure but Coeden... What are you going to tell Ash about... About how you left?"

"Sigh, I don't know, We'll just fine out anyways got to go"

Coeden pushed a button to end the call and walked back to the group.

**Pallet Town**

Once the screen went black, Professor Oak grabbed his coat, and ran all the way to Ash's house. When he got there he ran though the door and said "It's happening!" Delia looked at him with confusion "What?"

"Pren Gwyrdd" the second those words left his mouth she dropped the plate she was holding and tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she ran into his arms. At this time Ash walked in to she his mother in tears in Oak's arms.

"What happened?"

**This Chapter is about a thousand words shorter, this is because I didn't want everything to happen in one chapter. Also, allot of the OC's have changed there names, like how Coeden's name is actually Pren Gwyrdd (Both of which is Welsh) **

**Until Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, this was probably the hardest one to write, and allot of things are revealed in this chapter so I guess I'll have to bear though anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Bad History.**

"What happened?" Ash shouted again, getting no answer, once Delia had calmed down she broke away from Oak "There's something I need to tell you" she then walked into the living room, the rest of the group tried to follow but were stopped by Oak "They'll need some time by them self" The group nodded and walked to the small table in the kitchen.

Delia sat down of the couch with Ash next to her "Ash, this is going to be difficult to say."

"What is it?"

"You're not the oldest."

"What?" Ash said with wide eyes.

"You're the 3rd oldest, your brothers are 29 and 26."

Ash was lost for words "w...why haven't I seen or heard from them?"

Tears started to form in her eyes "Painful memory's Ash... Something happened and he left, I don't know how he's going to react knowing that James isn't here..." Ash couldn't remember the last time he heard his fathers name, the name was like a dark cloud in his mind.

"I haven't seen him in 21 years... Ash" He turned his attention to Delia "If anything happens, just know that... That" Delia didn't know how to finish that sentence, but by chance a knock was at the door, causing Delia to run into the next room, she opened the door and hugged the first person that was there, once she had stopped crying and hugging she turned to Ash "Ash... This is your brother Nathan" Nate walked up to Ash and shook his hand, once he was in shaking distance Ash noticed something about Nate, he had quite a few scars, the most noticeable ones being the ones on his eyebrow, his lip and one down each of his forearms "It's good to finally meet you Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you, and call me Ash."

The next person to walk though the door was Coeden who was stronger, older and had even more scars, the biggest one was the on going from the top of his eyebrow the the bottom of his eyelid "Oh" Delia put her hand over her mouth "What happened?"

"It's been a long time since I had left." Delia once again started to cry, but this time though sadness "I'm sorry Pren... I'm so,so sorry."

"Hey, I didn't think I was _That _ugly" Coeden joked trying to stop Delia from becoming dehydrated though crying. Coeden looked down at Pikachu who was staring at the door "I know who you're looking for, Come on Raichu" Raichu walked into the door.

"Pi."

"DAD!" Pikachu ran towards Raichu with arms wide, tears running down his cheeks, Coeden turned to Delia "Speaking of Dads, where is he?" Coeden said with a smile though clenched teeth. Delia looked towards the ground, hoping that he wouldn't over react said "I'm sorry Coeden, he left after Ash and Lucas was born" Coeden started to walk in circles, until his anger boiled over "4 Fucking times he's left" Coeden then walked outside, soon followed by Delia "Coeden!?" Coeden had his head in his hands and sitting by the wall of the house "I'm fine mum, just let me be" Ash walked outside as Delia walked in.

Coeden quickly stood up "L...look Ash I'm sorry, sigh, I'm just glad him leaving didn't effect you so bad" Coeden looked towards the forest "Should we go on a walk, I can remember a place that me and Nate used to go."

"Sure, why not."

Coeden and Ash started to walk towards the gap in the trees and turned off and walked into the forest "Come on, well need to run if we want to get there by sun set" they both quickened up the pace an set of to the 'place.'

It had taken them a while to get to the place of which Coeden spoke of, so long that it was beginning to become night time, the stars waking up in the sky, Coeden walked up the hill and sat on the slop facing the moon "This is the place where me and Nate went when ever we needed to get away from civilisation, you're are the only other person to come here." Ash stood behind Coeden, jaw wide open in the darkening landscape "I'm surprised I haven't seen this place before, you'd think after living here most of my life I'd know the area" Ash sat next to Coeden and asked "So... Why did you leave?"

"I can't say, but it wasn't Nate's fault, he's always blamed himself for it."

"Sigh, why can't you tell me?"

Coeden said with frustration and sadness "Look, there is a lot about Ketchum's that you don't know, and frankly I never want you too, but I can show you this" Coeden pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a tattoo of 2 snakes interlocked "This is the symbol of our family, our blood, the Orin will provide protection, hope and strength, if you ever are lost, and need guidance, look for this. Oh and don't tell mum, this is something between us." Ash nodded and they continued to look upon the moon.

"So... What's happening with Dawn?" Coeden asked. Ash just laughed "Never mind that, what's you team?"

"Arceus I hate that word, I always feel that they are family, but anyways there are Zoroark, Alakazam, Raichu, Luca, Altaria and Gengar."

"So mainly special attacking team."

"Yep, hyper offensive, but they can all take hits pretty well."

"so where are they?"

"They are at Viridian City, Nate was nervous coming back so, only me and Nate came."

"What was that other tattoo?" Coeden looked down to where Ash was pointing "Dio... He's the one who has been there for me... Even though everything we've been though" the tattoo in question was Dio's name above a skull with his hair and bat wings and below that was two dates "I can guess by there being two dates that he's no longer with us."

Coeden closed his eyes to stop a tear from escaping, and grabbed on to an Orin that hanged by his neck "Gorffwys Mewn Heddwch, Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi" Ash realized how much Dio means to him, but not to the extent had he actually did, they both continued to stare at the moon, letting the night drift away.

**Poke-Centre, Viridian City.**

Ash was asleep laying on Entei Rufus, Mari, Ley and Cynthia were sitting around a table. "How long does he need to take?" Asked Ley.

"I know, I'm getting worried if something happens" Rufus started to move in his seat, he didn't think about how Coeden can become when he remembers anything to do with the past, or even his farther, this worry caused him to walk towards the Pokemon and say "Luca, can you go and look for Coeden."

"Ok" Luca turned to Ryusui who knew what he was going to say "Can I Pleeease stay up."

"No, Yin and Yang will end up doing something and you'll get involved with it, now go to Heddwch and go to sleep."

Ryusui walked over to Heddwch and laid next to him "Rufus, make sure he doesn't get up" Luca's eyes began to glow violet and disappeared.

**Hill, Just Outside Of Pallet Town. (And I don't know whether to call Coeden's son Ash or Satoshi Ash, I'll think about it)**

Luca appeared behind a tree, when he looked over at Coeden he was grabbing the Orin 'Oh shit, don't say anything Satoshi'

Coeden open his slightly red eyes "Don't think I don't know that you're there."

Luca stepped out from behind the tree "How did you know he was there?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's a bond a person can have with a Pokemon, but it should only be done with the children of Arceus, when you attach your self, you then share a single soul, and said child can appear from you mind."

"That sounds cool, but how did you do it? He's just a Pokemon"

"Well, after a while of you being attached to one of the children, you become more and more of a single entity, then you can see what they see, think what they think and feel there pain, if you attach to someone who isn't a child, you go right to the full attachment."

"How is that bad?"

"Hehe, well that all depends on what type the Pokemon you're attaching to, say a fire type, you will burn from the inside out, your blood will boil, and can die though burning alive, ice Pokemon, hypothermia, water, drowning. You also have there voice in you head, until you can control it, which takes about 3 months"

"Why in the fuck would you do this!?"

"Well a fire Pokemon will stop you from feeling fire."

"Still sounds like it's not worth it"

"Well then don't do it" Coeden turned to Luca "So why are you here?"

"They were getting worried about you." Coeden just shook his head.

"I think it's a bit short notice for everyone to come down, can they stay there until tomorrow?"

"Ley's going to get pissed off."

"When isn't she, oh and Luca" He walked up to Luca "Ask Rufus and Mari to get some information about the law"

"Oh for fuck sake Pren Gwyrdd, you always get you self back into shit... Just stop, you know what happened with the family and team plasma, it'll happen again."

Coeden started to roll his neck, trying to keep his anger back "Look Coeden I'm sorry I brought it back up but, that's the kind of shit that happens."

"I'm fine" Coeden said, shaking his head to get rid of the memory's "Just keep calm, if you get angry, just come here... And don't kill anyone"

"Give me a bit of rep, I'm allot better than what I was."

"Is this something that I should stay out of?" Ash asked, he didn't know how to react, being completely in the dark about everything that sets Coeden off, or why it does "Sigh, I'm sorry that I have to keep everything away from you, I do it because I care, you will get hurt other wise." The group stayed in silent until Luca disappeared once again.

**Poke-centre.**

Luca appeared once again, Cynthia ran towards him "Is he ok? Is Ash ok?"

"Yes just... Wait here" Luca walked over towards the table of which everyone else was sitting "Coeden was asking for you to try and get info about the law, what ever he asks, don't you fucking dare go looking for them!"

"We wont, why would we go looking for someone who is after Coeden?"

"Who's after Daddy?" Ash had poked his head above the chair and was listening in on the conversation "Shit, no one Ash" Luca picked up Ash like a baby and put him back over with Entei "Is Dad ok?"

"He's fine"

"Will the bad people come after me?"

Luca teasel his hair "No of course not, Entei will never let you get hurt" Ash laid back down in his original position.

**Pallet Town.**

Delia was walking around in the kitchen, nervous about where Ash and Coeden was "Why are they not back yet?"

"Calm down Mrs Ketchum, they'll be back soon." Said Garry in the living room, he turned to Barry "So, how was Ash in Sinnoh?"

"It's been tough, some times when he's lost against...I...I just... Don't know... Something just comes over him, just like what happened with Norman."

"What happened?" Garry turned to Dawn who wiggled in her seat, wishing that he didn't say that "Well, he'd never liked Ash and, he pushed him too far and he snapped." a tear was forming in her eye, remembering what she said to him, she'd never understood why things were how they were, how she felt. Garry picked up on her thought, he'd always managed to read people "Well... I'm going to have words, we all know what's happened in the past, we can let this happened to are friend."

Ash and Coeden walked though the door to be met with Delia "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" Nate stood up from the couch "Don't blame them, Coeden has bad memory problems, his mind can fade from time to time, sometimes just forget everything."

"For fuck sake Nate, don't just say it flat out."

"Coeden, don't use that kind of language, anyway you've both missed dinner."

"It was really good" Shouted Barry from the living room, knowing how Ash hates missing food.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways" Ash said.

"Well that's a first" Garry said walking from the living room "Ash come to your room, we need to talk." Both Ash and Garry walked upstairs "God I hope they don't get into an argument." Dawn said, looking nervous.

**Ash's Room.**

Ash sat down on the bed "So, what's a matter?"

"What the fuck happened with Norman?"

Ash's head dropped looking at the ground in a mix of embarrassment and anger "He's always been in my face, ever since I'd got there, it was a long time coming."

"That still doesn't give you the right to hit 'im, you almost ruined what you have with Dawn."

Ash looked sad and confused "What do you mean?"

"You can't be a dumb shit for ever, we both know that you like her, you're just to thick headed to get that."

Ash was red as a tomato and was catching him self on him words, did he really like her "W...What?"

"Arceus you're dumb, everyone knows it, it's why Norman been a dick."

Ash looked at the ground in shock, he'd never though of anyone like this and didn't know how to react, Coeden walked into the room "So little Ashley is finally growing up"

"DON'T CALL ME ASHLEY!"

"What do you prefer? Ashy-boy?"

Ash shook his head, smiling "I can tell you two will get along fine."

Garry looked at Coeden "Oh... I can take the hint."

Coeden walked out of Ash's room "All jokes aside... You have to keep this under control, if you let you emotions get a hold of you, someone is going to die... It's what happened to Gabite" A tear formed in Ash's eye in the memory of this fallen friend.

**Flashback.**

_Ash and Garry was walking down Route 10 leading towards Rock tunnel, it was a dark night, there was no light light aside from the moon, which got covered from clouds, they had been walking for a while until they heard a noise coming from a bush, when they went to investigate, they found a group of Houndoom's surrounding a mutilated body's of a trainer and 2 Eevee's, the Eevee's were both clearly dead, with organs on the floor and the other only being fur and bone "WHAT THE FUCK, GET OUT OF HERE."_

_The Houndoom's turned to fight but was deterred by Garry who grabbed a log and hit the Leader of the pack around the side of head causing great damage to his head. "What the fuck" Garry started gagging "w...How can they get away with this?"_

"_There not, call the police, and get an extra ambulance ready for anyone who had a part in this" Ash started to run in the direction of which the Houndoom's ran "ASH! COMBACK... Fuck... He'd better not hurt anyone, I hate talking to police" Garry got out his phone and called the police._

_Ash had released Gabite and was after of the Pokemon who had run into The Rock Tunnel, after running aimlessly, Ash found a large structure and was listening into the conversation of the grunts "What the hell have we got into?" Asked one of the grunts._

"_What do you mean?" Asked grunt 2_

"_What do you think? We have 5 Houndoom's who just killed and ate a person."_

_The second grunt walked up to the leader of the pack "And they killed the Eevee's, the one thing we needed to catch that little Eevee."_

"_It was my fault, we don't get fed and we jus..." The leader was hit around the face where he was hit by Garry, causing him to whimper "How did you get this cut?"_

"_We... We caught by a human so we ran" He was once again hit sending him to the ground "Just great, if this get media coverage we're fucked."_

_Ash come out from his hiding place "Oh I think that's a given" The second grunt just laughed "You said we done feed you, well... Dinners served." the grunts walked into the building leaving the Houndoom's with Ash, all of the dog like Pokemon look extremely skinny, starved to madness, shaking as they got closer to Ash._

"_Gabite, use Draco Meteor!" Gabite formed a blue ball between his jaws, and sent it flying up into the air, the ball broke into smaller balls and landed on the battle field knocking the Houndoom's down, the Houndoom's all got up, like the dead coming back to life, the promise of food was too strong, they couldn't feel pain._

"_Um... Gabite use Dragon Claw!" Gabite's hand started to glow as he ran towards the Houndoom, but before he could strike, one of the Houndoom's wrapped his jaws around his leg, and sunk his teeth deep into his flesh, with blood stained teeth the Houndoom quickly jerked his head sideways, ripping flesh from the bone, 2 of the other houndoom did the same. Ash ran towards the group to try and stop the murder of his friend, only to be knocked back by one of the Houndoom's, teeth showing, and hungry for food. Ash looked around to see if there was anything to stop his appending doom, Ash saw a gun atop of the box and ran towards it, aiming at the Houndoom... And fired, the sound echoed though out the cave._

**Garry, with dead people.**

_Garry was with the police explaining what happened "We heard a noise coming from the bush, and there was 5 houndoom's just eating them, I hit one of them with a log and they ran off" the Officer was writing everything down on the pad "You would be in trouble for assaulting a Pokemon, but this is more serious" Once the Officer had finished talking, the gunshot was heard "Oh for fuck sake" Garry had grabbed a hold of Charizard's Poke-ball "Ash is in trouble! Go find him!" Charizard nodded and flew towards the Rock Tunnel, soon followed by an army of Officer Jennie's._

_**Rock Tunnel.**_

_The Bullet had gone though the head of the Houndoom, killing it, the other 4 houndoom's stopped with Gabite and turned there attention to Ash. Ash backed up until his back was on the wall of the cave, he closed his eye's and looked away from them "Gwyrdd Mewn Heddwch" when the Houndoom's was a meter away from Ash, Charizard burst into the cave knocking them back, with the sounds of everything, the grunts ran out to see what had happened, when they came out of the building they saw what had happened to Gabite and when they looked up at Charizard, they started to shake as Charizard flew towards them, Ash once again looked the other way, all he could hear was the screams of a dead man, then the snapping of bones._

_With Charizard distracted by the grunts, the leader Houndoom jumped towards Ash, sinking is teeth into his right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain "CHARIZARD!" Charizard looked back at Ash and ran towards him knocking the Houndoom's out of the way as he did. When Charizard had pulled the leader off of Ash, the Officers all ran into the cave and detained the Houndoom's._

**Some Time Later.**

_Ash was sitting on Charizard's knee, unconscious because of blood loss "Why did I do that" Pikachu was standing on Ash "He'll be fine, I'm more worried about you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You just killed 2 people and they have no prof that they had anything to do with it, they're going to try and put you down."_

"_W..What?" Charizard looked down at Ash, 'I didn't want to leave Ash, he'd always been there for me, if it was when my tail nearly went out, when he fought for me when the guy who left me wanted me back, and even when I would burn him in my teenage years' tears started to form in his eyes "I don't want to leave him."_

_Some of the Officer's started to walk around Charizard "You have to him down, you are under arrest for murder of two people and the attempted murder of Satoshi Ketchum."_

_Charizard started to shake his head "No...no no no" the Officer's walked towards Charizard, and put a electric pole choker around his neck, causing him to drop Ash, Garry ran to Ash's side to make sure he's ok._

_Charizard was lead into the middle of the room and when ever he resisted, he was shocked with 50,00 volts once he has in the middle of the room, a long shock coursed though him, forcing him to his knees, Pikachu was being held back by one of the Officer's to stop him from running in. An officer slowly walked up to Charizard and put a gun to his head "May Arceus have mercy on your soul."_

"_Stop!" The Officer's all looked around to see Ash had woken up "It was the Houndoom's who ate them, Charizard just came in to stop them from hurting me." the officer's let go of Charizard who ran towards Ash and keeled in front of him "You've got allot of blood on you're teeth" a drop of blood landed in the middle of Ash's forehead, Ash suddenly tried to get up "Where's Gabite?" Garry put his hand on his shoulder "Ash you need to sit down, you're too weak."_

"_Get the fuck off me, where is he?" Everyone moved out of the way of Ash to revile Gabite's body, he was missing half an arm, a leg and laying in a pool of blood, Ash walked up to Gabite, fell to his knees in the blood. __"Why did I go after them, it's all my fucking fault."_

**Flashback End.**

Ash was looking at the ground, with him discovering his feelings and the memory's of his fallen friend, he didn't know what to say, "We've both had losses of a good friend, and bad things happen, none of us want to go though that again"

"I know, I know I just... Something comes over me, I just... Can't control it."

"We just have to work on it, maybe Coeden can help?"

"I don't to bother him." Garry patted Ash on the back "We'll ask him later, but for now we need to talk to Dawn about where she's going to stay, or if she's going back" Garry and Ash walked back down stairs.

Once they have gotten down stairs, Ash looked up to see a square hole in the ceiling "What's that?" Ash asked.

Coeden poked his head out of the hole "This leads into mine and Nate's room."

"That's why I've not ever seen it, how do you get up there?"

"Well we're just fixing that" Coeden grabbed a bar, and started to drill it on to the ceiling. "You get up using this, like monkey bars." Ash looked further on in the ceiling to see multiple holes in the ceiling "What are they?"

Delia walked over to expect the holes "Oh that's it, Coeden couldn't walk very well for the first 4 years of his life, so we, well I put up these so he can move around the house, it was the cutest thing."

"Sweet Arceus mum! Why did you say that?" Coeden went back into his room, Ash jumped up to the bar, swung backwards and forwards, and jumped up into Coeden's room where him and Nate were putting a new carpet down, the room seemed very bland, all of the walls were plain plaster board, aside from one wall which brightens the room, on the wall was a painting of Nate, Coeden and his team when they were young, the painting was of Coeden and Nate sitting on the hill that he took Ash to and the Pokemon playing around them "Did you draw this?"

"Yeah, I was 6 and because of my... Um... I spent 4 days making it. Ash just looked at the painting, it seemed that every detail was met. Between the trees there was a black spot with red slanted eyes, the same eyes Ash had seen before in his nightmares, the same eye Norman seen in his fight with Ash, Coeden noticed that Ash recognised it and said "Come on, we both know what needs to be done."

Ash sighed, he didn't want to ask about whether she is going to stay, mostly because he knows about his feelings and that Delia would find out about his fight, but it needed to be done.

Everyone jumped down from Coeden's room and walked into the living room, Ash gave a look to Garry and said "Dawn, I think we need to talk about what is going to happen."

"If you are going to stay or not." Garry finished.

"Why would you need to talk about it? I thought that she came here because she wanted to? Ash, what happened?"

"Me and Norman had... A misunderstanding and, one thing led to another and long story short, we'd to leave more abruptly then we hoped, so Dawn" Dawn looked at Ash, her ocean blue eyes clearly showing that she if torn "What do you want to do?"

Dawn put her head in her hands and started to sob "Dad's gone too far... I don't want to see him."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you like" said Delia "And Ash, we'll be having words about what you did."

"Garry's beat you to it mum, just leave him be." Coeden turned to Dawn "So, where will you sleep?"

"Well I think since Professor Oak will be full, so I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You can have my bed, and I stay down here, if you want?"

"I think that might happen anyways." Garry said causing him and Coeden to laugh, and Dawn didn't get it.

**And done, I think I like doing flashback's more than anything, the next chapter will be a few days in advance, closer to Ash's 21'd. Also I want to add more shippings into the story, DM me with the name of the ship and who it is between, obviously no shippings concerning Ash or Cynthia, but people like Brock, Barry, Garry or anyone else.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about how non-cannon some things are, like with Norman not being Dawn's father, the whole Kanto Johto thing and most likely allot other things that will annoy people, from now on I'll try and do a bit more research into things instead of writing on the wim, and things up to now are cannon, also just in case Nate is an OC it's not Nate as in Black, also there is a time skip between the last chapter and this one, so on with the chapter.**

**Also... PearlShipping...woo**

**Chapter 7: 21 Years.**

_Coeden walked towards the body that laid in front of him, the body was the only visible thing in the room, the rest was darkness, once Coeden had walked up to the motionless entity he rolled him over, pinning his shoulders to the ground "Why?... Why did you do this?"_

_The green hair man struggled in pain "I didn't have nothing to do with this... Please let me go!" _

"_The king begging for mercy" a voice echoed in his mind __**"Do it, Let your anger consume you!"**__ Coeden followed the voices command and started hitting the green haired man in the face._

_After a while Coeden stopped, the man spat blood from his mouth "Just fucking kill me already!" Coeden lent over and picked up a shard of glass "I'm not going to kill you" He started to carve an Orin in his neck and surrounded it with a cycle "But I will come for my vengeance... The murder of the innocents is on your hand's"_

Coeden woke from his nightmare, drenched in sweat "Nightmares again?" asked a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"Yeah, I don't know why... I haven't had them for years."

"How can you tell who you are talking too?"

"I think I can tell it's your voice Dio."

Dio stepped out from the shadows, Dio skin was pail with violet hair, a black leather jacket with a violet strip in the collar and black trousers.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly allowed to just leave the distortion realm." Dio walked over to Ash's bed "Cute kid, how old is he now?"

"5 years old, nearly the same age as Nate when we left."

Ash sat up from his bed "Dad, who are you talking to?"

Coeden go up from his bed and walked over to Ash "Just go back to sleep Heddwch" when he stood up from his bed, Dio was no where to be seen, Coeden shook his head and want back to his bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Day.**

Pretty much everyone in the house was up, side from Coeden and Cynthia, Garry had come around and Delia was preparing breakfast "Coeden breakfast will be done soon, and can you get Heddwch from the ranch."

"Uhhhhhhh." Coeden said as he sat up, looking extremely tired "Thanks allot Dio." He got out of bed and got changed.

**Lab.**

Heddwch was running around in the fields next to the Tauros pen, over at the ranch Rufus, Ley, Mari, Nate, Tracy and the Pokemon were sitting looking over "So how long have you been working here Tracey?" Asked Rufus

"Ha Arceus knows, been so long since my sketching days, Well I'm 27 now so, 'bout 6, 7 years. What jobs have you had?"

"You don't want know, I think Ley had the most... 'Interesting' Job."Joked Rufus, Ley hit him in the arm "You can stop right there."

"So what you lot up to?" Coeden asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothin' much, anyway what time do you call this?" Asked Rufus.

"Coming from the a beer on his hand."

Rufus took a swig "You let Raichu drink with no problem."

"Yeah but, that was when he couldn't see Pi, he would drink to mask the pain." Coeden turn towards the fields "ASH! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Don't need to be so loud." Coeden slapped the beer out of Rufus' hand and turned to Ash again "Thanks."

Ash came rushing past on the back of Entei "Race you back!"

"See you at the house." Coeden fell backwards into a dark void and reappeared in front of Ash and Entei "Aww you can't use Darkrai that's cheating."

"Well next time you just need to be faster, now come on off of Entei." He lift Ash off and they walked in. Everyone was sitting in the living room, but everyone rushed for the table the second the words "Foods ready." left Delia's mouth, the first arriving being Ash.

Once Ash had stopped stuffing his mouth full of pancakes he turned to Garry and said "So, who is coming to my 21st?"

"Well... Pretty much everyone May, Zoey, the twins Ethan and Jimmy, maybe Cheren, Bianca, Hugh and N, but they didn't respond." Coeden looked downwards in shock, he'd hoped that he'd never see him again, but he made a promise on the Orin, a promise that cannot be broken, Rufus and Ley noticed the way Coeden looked and excused them self from the table "What are we going to do? Coeden will loose his shit if he sees him."

"I don't know, we'll have to find out if he's coming tomorrow."

"The bank?"

"The bank."

**Lab.**

Once the group had left for breakfast the Pokemon came over an sat in there seats, making Tracey feel a bit uncomfortable "Calm down, we don't bite, well working here you're probably use to it." Said Luca.

"Y...You can talk?"

"I surprised you don't know, Oak's been bothering us about it ever since we've got here." said Gengar

"I've got a question for you." Tracey scratched the back of his head "What's with the... whole Leon Veigus thing? I've never seen that happening with Pokemon."

"Well they been together ever since he was a Riolu."

"And you've been as much of a pain in his ass as much as he is." Joked Gengar.

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"You have no idea, it's been allot for them... Did you not realize?"

"Well, I though I was just doing what any farther would do, I'll talk to them about it sometime."

"So... What's with Ryusui's thing covering his eye?"

"Holy shit we have allot to explain." Said Zoroark.

"If we get Coeden drunk enough and take the knife away... Well that'll still take forever."

**Barn.**

Leon and Veigus were tidying around the barn, and Ryu was hanging from the beams in the roof "You will always find something to hang off of." Ryu jumped from the beam down to the ground, a good 30 foot drop. "I still don't get how you can drop from such hight and not brake your legs." Ryu walked over and sat on one of the stables.

Leon walked over to him "Let me see you eye." Ryu lifted his head to face Leon, he'd only ever take his bandanna off when only Leon was there, Ryusui's right eye is usually shut because of the scar that ran over his eye lid "Open up" Ryu kept his eye closed for a while, he never liked what he'd done, when he did open his eye, he had a white line going though the iris, Ryu quickly closed his eye's, every time he opened his right eye he remember the day of his brothers death, tears started to form in his eye "Hey look at me." Ryu looked up "What happened is in the past, I miss him too." Leon turned to Veigus "I think we're done here."

"How did we get talked into doing the work for other people?"

"Do you really think Ley was going to pull her own weight?"

"No, not really."

**Lab.**

Professor Oak came barging out of the doors leading to the porch "Zoroark, can you please take Yin and Yang off of my hands."

"Oh god what they do?"

"Well is was working on the computer, and Yang just came running in, knocking over the servers and in turn, deleting all of the boxes."

"YIN, YANG, HERE NOW!" They both walked over with drooped heads, knowing what is about to happen "Not only have you lie to me about not getting in trouble, but you have also lost all of Ash's Pokemon, that 11 years of work, sigh, Mari can do some hacky hacky, magic BS to get the files back?"

Mari walked over to Oak's computer "Pretty simple job really, all I have to do is hack in to the Poke-centre main frame, trace all Pokemon for Ash's ID, and put them back in the boxes." The Pokeballs appeared on the shelf which holds all of Ash's Pokemon he's collected over the years "You'll have to give a minute to make sure everything's alright, and so you don't get arrested for hacking into one of the biggest databases in the world."

"Oooooookay... Alright." Oak stepped out side of the room, not knowing a single word of what she said meant.

**The Ketchum House, A Few Hours Later.**

Delia walked into the living room where Ash, Barry, Garry, Dawn, Brock, Coeden, Nate and Cynthia were sitting "Ok Ash, I'm going to be leaving the keys with you and you'll have tomorrow all by your self, take down the chandelier, it probably the most expensive thing in the house, and Ash, don't make any mistakes."

"MUM!"

"Just making sure, Nathan keep Coeden right"

"I'll be staying at Oak's with Delia" Said Cynthia, who after goodbyes, left for the ranch.

"So..." Ash said

"So... What do we do?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Viridian City has the best spirits... I'm guessing you're drinking for you're 21st?"

"Of course" Ash said.

"Ash is finally loosing his Drinkinity." Joked Garry.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been clean my whole life."

"Well I wont get you on the hard stuff right a way, but here is the best tip for drinking, never plan anything for the day after."

"Because you'll be up in the college morning." Said Garry.

Ash turned to Dawn "Are you ok with this?"

"I'm 20 years old Ash, I'm not a child."

"Ok, Ok, just want to make sure you were ok with everything that happened."

"I'm fine, we'd better get going before anything shuts."

Ash grabbed the keys and walked out of the house and looked towards the SUV that was parked out side "What did she get SUV?" Ash asked.

"Well at least we know that I'll be paying for the drinks." Coeden joked.

Garry walked up to the SUV "Not that bad, what you drive?"

"Got a Hummer H1 and a hot rodded 1967 Mustang"

"Yep you're paying" Joked Garry "We driving?"

"I don't know, I'm the only driver aside from Coeden so."

"You drive, but when were done the keys are given to Barry." Coeden said

"Why me?"

"You're the only who would stop people from driving drunk."

"But there isn't enough seats for everyone." said Ash

"We could throw Garry in the boot?"

"Haha very funny."

"I'll just stay back." Said Barry, and the group got into the car and drove off to Viridian City.

**Viridian City.**

The group had been around the shops and where carrying around bags,"There is just one place I want to see." Coeden started to walk down alleyways trying to find a building, Dawn was looking nervous and eventually whispered into Ash's ear "I think were being followed." Ash turned around to see a group of kids around 16-18, all with hoods with R's on them "Coeden" He turned around and looked at the mob and immediately walked away from the group "What the fuck you looking at!?" the group started to walk towards him but stopped when someone else walking out of the shop "AY YOU BETTER BE CLEARING OFF OR YOU'LL BE LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, 6 FEET UNDER."

The group all ran off in different directions and The man walked into the shop and went behind the counter "So what can I help you with?"

"Maybe an explanation on how you're alive?"

"Ayyyy, you made it man" the man walked over from the counter and hugged Coeden "How's it been?"

"Good got a family now, kids in all."

"Fuck man, surprised, I mean after Dio passed, I denni think you would find anyone else."

Coeden leaned into the man "Keep everything on the low, Ash doesn't know of the Family." Coeden turned to Ash "Ash this is Uncle Michael."

Ash shook his hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too, so what can I do for ya?"

"Well we've got about 10 + people to get shit faced, and it's going to Ash's first drink."

"Well, you know what a Ketchum's first drink has to be."

"You have not got fucking Zeppelin"

"Come in back."

The group followed Michael into the storage to see a room full to the brim with bottles and the only way to get past was thin corridors between the racks.

"There's allot of bottles in here, there better not be any Brompton here."

He picked out 3 bottles of Zeppelin as well as some others "I know what that shit does to people, what it's done to you, I don't want that, no one does."

They all walked back to the counter, paid for the drinks and walked out, Coeden stayed and asked "So how did you get out?"

"We got drive by'd, they though we was all dead, so I ran for it."

"If it was that easy, stay safe."

**Pallet Town.**

The group had all gotten back and put all the bottle on the island table in the kitchen "How much did you spend?"

"Way too much" Coeden put his arm over Ash's shoulders "But hey, it's my little brothers birthday."

"So what's going to happen when everyone comes over? This house is big but I don't know where people are going to sleep."

"Once again worse idea possible, If you are drunk you sleep on the floor, so when you are hungover you sleep in a bed, SOOOO much better."

The group all walked over to the living room to watch TV while Ash went upstairs with Dawn.

Dawn Sat on Ash's bed and he sat next to her "There is something I need to say and, well it'll be better me saying it now instead of doing when I don't know what I'm saying but, here we go."

Dawn's mind was running rampant with what Ash is going to say 'Is he actually going to say it, but do I like... How will this effect us'

"We've been with each other for about a good 2-3 years and... I've never really noticed something, and I hope that what I'm going to do I don't want it to effect us in a bad way... Fuck it, Dawn I... I love you." Ash looked at the ground, face red expecting rejection, but when it didn't come he looked at Dawn who's head was in her hands

"I'm sorry... Oh fuck why did I say that."

"No Ash" Dawn lifted her head to reveal a smile "I love you too." Ash sat still not knowing how to show his emotions, which Dawn noticed 'He's so thick headed' Dawn tilted her head and kissed Ash, when they pulled away, Ash had a goofy smile on his face causing Dawn to laugh, Ash interlocked his fingers with hers and walked down stairs.

Ash sat down and Dawn sat next to him, putting her head on his chest "How long has it taken?" Garry asked.

"What?" Barry asked, not understanding what had just happened.

"They're going out dumb ass."

"Oh... Yeah that did take a long time."

Ash was blushing again with his stupidity, somehow a part of him that never felt missing was filled when he was with Dawn.

"So Ash, do you want to open the gifts now or later?"

"I'll open them tomorrow, I'm feeling tiered."

"So I'm guessing that Dawn wont need to sleep down stairs any more?" Garry said.

"Um..."

"Don't put him on the spot, he wouldn't know what to say. He's too thick headed." Barry Said.

"Hey!"

"I guess you're right." Dawn said, making the room go silent.

"Come on then" Dawn said getting up from the couch and heading upstairs "night" Ash said as he followed.

Once Ash was out of ear range he leaned in "Right, tomorrow we have to stop Ash from "Making Mistakes" as mum called it, ok?"

"Sure." Said the group.

"Oh and that doesn't count for you Garry, I know how you been talking to May." Coeden said.

"I don't know what you're talking about... And how would you know?"

"Well the call list of when you were inviting people using are Video phone you called May first and talked the longest with her, you capitalise her name and put a full stop on her name on the list of people who are going to come."

"That doesn't prove anything"

"Do you want to know the biggest reason why I know you do?"

"What?"

"Non of those things are true but you still blushed as if you have been caught."

Garry just looked over at the TV, angry at the fact that he can find out anything.

Upstairs Dawn was in the Bathroom while Ash was Once again getting changed "I hope this isn't as awkward as the first time." Dawn came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed "Love you." Dawn said as she laid down of ash's chest.

"Love you."

**The Next Day. Wow 3600 words and were not even on the day that the chapter title is about.**

The sun rises on another day in Kanto, the room was still dark, the blinds blocking out the sun, Dawn awoke before Ash but laid there in his arms, Dawn looked at his right arm which large bite like scar 'I'll have to ask him about that' she laid back but just as she was getting comfortable, a someone was knocking at there door.

"Come on love birds, we need to get everything ready." they both got up, got changed and went downstairs.

Coeden was in the kitchen, mixing alcohol with pretty much everything while the others where taking the chandelier "Don't drop it." Ash joked, the chandelier had marquise shaped crystals which seemed to distort its colours, the lustrous orb, as Ash inspected it further, he noticed the Orin appeared hanging from it, shaped in diamond.

"Just put it in Mums room, most likely the safest place for it." Coeden said walking away from the drinks, Garry, Barry and Brock carried the chandelier up stairs.

"So how you two?" Coeden asked "Good, can I see you out side?" Ash walked towards the door followed by Coeden, once outside Ash turned to Coeden "Why was there Orin's on the Chandelier?"

Coeden looked around, thinking of what to say "There is lot of things you don't what to know."

"Coeden! I'm not a child any more, I think I can handle anything you have to say."

"Alright... If you really want to know... I'll... I'll tell you why I left... But please don't think less of her, she was going though allot."

Ash just nodded, unsure who 'she' was, but happy that he was beginning to piece together what happened to his family so long ago.

**3 Hours Later.**

They were all sitting in the living room, waiting for there guests to arrive "So when did you tell them to come?" asked Ash

"Well about 5 o'clock, there only 15 minutes late, calm down." A little bit later a knock was at the door and May, Zoey, the twins Ethan and Jimmy was at the door "Long time no see." Ash said as they all walked in and greeted the rest of the group.

Ash walked over to dawn and put his arm around her "So Ash finally got a girlfriend."

"Uncle Ash isn't so thick headed." Said Jimmy.

"You're related?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you haven't really met much of my family... I've just noticed something, where is Ley and Rufus?"

"I don't know." Coeden said.

**Viridian bank.**

Rufus and Ley walked though the automated doors of the bank and sat down at one of the waiting sections "So how long is it going to take?"

"Well, depends of how much I remember and how good the security is."

Ley stared at him as if she's saying 'Really?' "Its been 11 years since I've needed to do this, give me a brake."

"Just don't take long, I don't want The Law around here."

Rufus opened up the lap top and started to get into the banks mainframe "Right were in now we trace N's bank account... Right he hasn't bought a ticket but he did take out..."

Ley put up her hood and whispered to Rufus "That's Rocket what the hell are they doing here?"

Team Rocket walked into the middle of the room, formed a cycle and opened fire.

**Pallet Town.**

By this time they had already started drinking and playing music, but the celebrations were halted when the door was slammed open with Rufus and Ley covered in blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Coeden we went to the bank to try and find out if N was coming, Rocket comes in and starts shooting up the place, we take out half of them then the Law turns up with some pigs and started shooting back, things are going to shit."

"For fuck sake." Coeden pulled out the gun that he took from his glass case back at home and gave it to Nate "You have to keep everyone safe." Coeden turned to Ash "This is why I didn't want you to get involved... And STAY HERE!"

Ash nodded as Coeden, Ley and Rufus ran out the door. "Ash." Dawn ran into Ash's arms "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing... But you all cannot leave this house." Nate walked towards the TV and turned on the news "Please don't show who we are, we don't want the Volk after us" the TV showed the bank surrounded by SWAT vans "We are in front of Viridian bank where someone tried to hack into the system and then the gang Team Rocket walked in and opened fire, there have been 13 casualty's with more expect... There seems to be some one on top of the bank" people started to run from the ally that was next to the bank, a large explosion soon followed, sending the bank into ruins.

Nate turned off the TV and leaned on the bottom of couch, the door once again was burst open and Coeden, Rufus and Ley ran in, Ash ran up to them "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"You don't think we did that? We just went to the ranch to make sure mum and everyone was ok." Coeden turned to Rufus "Will they find us out?"

"Untraceable laptop, which has been shot and burned up in the explosion."

Coeden walked into the living room and took a bottle of Zeppelin, took a swig and sat down. "So you still want to know why we left?"

Ash nodded and sat down with Dawn who was shaking, and was soon followed by everyone else.

"Sigh, well it all started when I was late coming back from school, back then it wasn't voluntary you had to go..."

**Flashback.**

_It was dark, the small town seemingly covered in black ink, with only faint outline of buildings casting on the moon, Coeden was walking down the gravel path, he was 8 years of age, playing with his ear lob he walked into his home, greeting his entrance was a thick layer of smoke rising from a cigarette held between Delia's fingers "Why you back so late?" she said with a groggy tone._

_Coeden just continue to walk towards his room, Delia got up and grabbed his arm "Hey I was talking to you." when she had pulled his arm way from his ear she found a earring on his right ear "Why did you get that? I wasn't informed."_

"_Since when have you cared about what I do, and non of your business." Coeden jolted his arm out of her grip, causing her to shout "YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!" she once again grabbed a hold of his arm, Nate was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them "Don't touch me! Dad didn't fucking stay so I wont be the first" Delia lifted her arm and brought her fist down on Coeden's eye forcing him to the ground, Nate ran from the stairs and out the door, crying, Coeden stood up, his eye blackened "Now look what you've done... Don't think were ever coming back." Coeden turned around and ran out the door, he bumped into professor Oak "Why was Nathan crying, what's wrong with you eye, what's happened?" Tears were falling down Coeden's cheeks._

"_You need to change her, fuck knows how, but please... Please help her." Before Oak could respond, Coeden ran off to look for Nate. Oak walked in to see Delia on her knees crying, Oak ran to her side. After a while she just sat motionless, he looked up at Coeden's room to see a bag of his clothes._

**Flashback End.**

"I found him hiding in a storage crate, we both got locked in, boat gets commandeered and we escape to Tyuro where we spend the next 10 years of our lives." The whole room was astonished, Ash broke the silence "I'm... Sorry... I should of never pestered you about it."

"It's fine but, don't blame mum for what happened and Nate don't blame yourself, this all happened because of Dad, Sigh." Coeden looked towards Rufus and Ley "You can't stay here, if they find out that you had anything to do with it, we'll all be locked up." Luca appeared next to them with there bags, they quickly picked them up and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry this had to happen today, just bad luck, we have Luca and everyone patrolling the whole of Pallet Town so were safe, should we continue?" they all quickly grabbed a hold a there drinks to try and calm there nerves "Oh I've almost forgot, I've not given you your present" Coeden pulled out a guitar with a black mahogany body in a les paul shape "That guitar is cut from the same tree as both mine and Nate's." Ash started to play basic scales, slowly getting faster as he did "Wow, your good." Dawn said putting her head on his shoulder "How come the wood is black?" Ash asked.

"It's because of a mutation in the tree which caused it, no one knows why it happened for how to recreate it naturally, it's one of a kind."

Jimmy and Ethan were in the kitchen talking "So, Uncle Coeden live up to the stories?" Jimmy asked.

"Well he's keeping something secret." Ethan turned around to look at Garry who was flirting with May "Well look who lover boy is interested in."

"I hope he doesn't just bang her and leave her like he does with everyone else." Jimmy was look along the line of people to see Barry and Zoey making out "GET ON BARRY LAD!" this caused Barry to laugh and brake away from Zoey. Jimmy turned back to Ethan "How much do you bet that they'll smash?"

"Barry? Nah... Garry maybe."

"I'm talking about if they will, not who you would."

"Shut up, 10k Poke says Garry will.

"10k Barry"

"Deal" they both said shaking hands

"What about Ash?" Jimmy Asked

"Nah, Ash is too kind"

"5k?"

"Arceus you so weird, betting on people having sex."

"Offer stands?"

"... Deal."

The night continued on a similar path; Ash and Dawn talked to Coeden and Nate; Barry was with Zoey; Garry trying his luck with May; Brock had joined Jimmy and Ethan and were talking.

Dawn stood up, grabbed Ash's hand and went up stairs to his room, all of the men looked to each other then at Coeden "I'll stop it if it happens."

Upstairs Dawn led Ash into his room, he slammed the door behind him and they kissed, after a while Dawn walked to the bed and took of her shirt, but he for she could remove anything else Ash put his hand on hers "Stop."

"But... But why?" Dawn asked.

"I love you, I do... I just don't want it to happen like this." Dawn nodded and put her head down on his bed, Ash kissed her on the fore head and left the room, as tears started to form in her eyes.

When Ash walked into the room it seemed that he had been there for at least an hour as everyone was sleep and Garry was nowhere to be seen, Ash stumbled across the dark room before he tripped on something, crawling cross the floor he found something soft and fell asleep.

**And done, This is about the time in the story if anyone found out that I wrote this, I would die, I think this chapter got a little side tracked around the middle but still seems good news alround, also I might be doing something with the Tyuro Region (Which will explain more about Coeden's past and be WAY more fucked up) but I'll finish this story before then.**

**New shipping's**

**Brunettshipping - Garry and May**

**EmulateShipping - Barry and Zoey**

**I got the names from Midori12 so, Big up to Madori12**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again, I Know this chapter is short, it's because I needed a way to go from chapter 7 to 9, so this is more or less the ending to last chapter, with a few flashbacks to with Dio and Coeden (Both male BTW), If i don't have too much work to do tomorrow I'll be writing for a long time to try and get another one up because of this one, so on with the chapter.****  
**

**Chapter 7.5: Reminisce Of The Night Before.**

Ash Laid motionless on the ground, empty bottles laid across the torn living room, decorations randomly scattered across the couch, of which Barry rested his head upon, Ash slowly woke up from the kettle boiling and realized where he was sleeping "I would of moved you but I can't do anything until I have a brew."

Ash tried to move but returned to his original position "I'm laying on his dick but I don't want to move" Coeden walked over to help him up and to save him from any more embarrassment, Ash laid down on the couch knocking over Barry as he did "Where's Garry and everyone?"

Coeden poured the boiled water into the cups and handed one to Ash and kicked Barry to wake him up "Cupper on the table." Barry got up and sat down on one of the other couches, not opening his eyes.

"Well you don't want to know about Garry and May, Nate is" Coeden started to look around to find him, with him seemingly out of sight he turned around to find him sleeping on the table behind him "Oh yeah there, anyways Jimmy is asleep in the mums room and Ethan is out getting food."

"Wait, isn't Jimmy and Ethan like, 16 for something?"

"17 in about 2 or 3 weeks why."

"So he isn't allowed to drink?"

"Well, they didn't drink, you don't remember anything from last night do you."

Barry opened his eyes and picked up the cup of tea "I'm never drinking again."

Coeden just laughed as Ethan walked though the door, to which Ash's stomach started to growl "Arceus your always hungry Ash."

"Well we have to tidy up first."

**An Hour Later.**

The living room had been cleaned and everyone was awake, Garry and May were sitting on opposite sides of the room, they haven't even had eye contact since they came down, Jimmy tried to dig deeper into what happened "So what happened last night Garry?"

"Non of your business." Garry side looking towards the TV, even though it wasn't turned on, Jimmy reached into his back pocket and pulled out the money he owed, seeing this, everyone rolled there eyes "Well it's the first time I've lost." Ethan said as Jimmy ravished his victory.

Coeden got up to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Jimmy, Ethan and Brock all got up to help, once everyone was in the kitchen, Dawn fell asleep on Ash's shoulder and Garry moved over to talk to him.

"So did you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, worst decision I've ever made."

"Why?"

"You know I like her, now I've just fucked it all up, she'll just think I'm in it for... That."

"I think we could persuade Dawn to help."

"I don't want to stir it any more."

"Fine." Ash said as they waited for breakfast to be made.

**The Night Before.**

_Luca and Gengar stood in the tree tops, the dark of the night making them invisible to people looking up from the ground, Gengar just stared at Luca in disappointment "You shouldn't of done that."_

"_We did what we have to do, like we always do."_

"_Coeden got away from this shit for a reason."_

"_The law was already there... And if Rocket knows that they have something stopping them they'll think twice before they act."_

"_Well if the the Volk come around don't look at me."_

"_Don't even say that, this place isn't ready for anything like that, they'll just tare this place apart." Luca turned his head and put a finger to his lips, three rocket grunts were walking towards Pallet town, Luca eyes started to go slanted and red._

"_Do we have to do this? we don't know what they are going to do."_

"_Coeden said to kill any gang that comes through as quickly and quietly as possible." Luca dropped down from the tree top, followed by Gengar._

**Sometime Later.**

_Luca had thrown the last of the body parts into the hole that was dug, Luca didn't look at Gengar while they cover up the bodies "You need to keep that under control, Ryusui has."_

"_I know... I know." the blood still dripped from his mouth and stained his teeth._

"_Just... Go to the lake and clean up, I'll finish here." Luca dropped the shovel and ran to the lake as the rest of the group jumped down from the trees and looked at the hole "What happened." Asked Altaria._

"_Three grunts walked though going to Pallet Town, Luca is down by the lake cleaning up."_

"_He didn't... Did he?" Asked Zoroark expecting the worse._

"_Well three people walked though and there is only two bodies in the hole take a guess."_

"_Shit, sigh, grab a shovel, if we do this quickly it's less likely anyone will see us." they all grabbed a shovel and started to pile dirt on the the motionless body's, once the hole was filled Zoroark turned to the belts that laid on the ground "We should tell them what happened."_

"_Well... Who's going to do it?" Alakazam asked._

_Zoroark didn't respond, just picked up the belt and release the Pokemon inside, each belt held 2 pokeballs, inside the pokeballs were Crobat, Houndoom, Vaporeon and 3 Charizard's, Zorozark broke the news to the past grunts pokemon, 3 three charizards seemed to be more emotionally hurt then the others, but not angry._

"_We were just following orders, I'm sorry for this."_

"_So are you going to kill us now?" Asked the Vaporeon._

"_No... You have no part in this, there is no need for more death, what will you do next?"_

"_Go back." The group walked off not speaking another word, Luca stayed hidden from them as they walked by "I'm sorry guys."_

"_You owe me fucking big time." Zoroark said as they jumped back into the tree tops, hoping no more interruptions._

**The Present Day.**

Coeden had walked up to the Ranch to see everyone as to ask if anything happened last night, when Coeden walked though he was emedantly greeted by Ash "Dad!" He said as he hugged Coeden.

"Hey spud." Coeden looked to Oak "He wasn't too bad was he?"

"No of course not, he was bit worried when you came in late, what was that about?"

"You shouldn't worry Entei would of come if you was in any danger" Coeden looked back at Oak "Well after the attack on the bank I thought that I should get them to look around Pallet, where are they at?"

"Around back."

Coeden walked out of the Lab section and into the Ranch porch closely followed by Ash "So anything happened while you were out?"

Luca looked at Coeden with a similar look to which he looked at Gengar. "You didn't... Fuckin..." Entei appeared next to Ash "Ash come with me."

"Why what's happening?"

"I SAID COME WITH ME." Entei shouted, Ash jumped on his back and he ran to the far end of the field.

"What the fuck! We've stopped with that shit, dead bodies are one thing, but fuck."

"I'm sorry, you know how I get when I see the gang members."

"It's not even pissin' Plasma... Fuck, Sometimes I think I shouldn't of came back here."

"And you wouldn't of came down here after you heard about the bank?"

Coeden sat down with his back against the wall of the porch, his voice began to catch itself "I just don't want things to go back how they were."

**14 Years Ago.**

_Snow fell down on the cold dark streets, they seemed to be empty but there is always eyes in the shadows, watching your every move, a 13 year old Nate looked out from the window on the dimly lit white streets, his trance was broken by a 15 year old Coeden who sat next to him, he looked much different then with black, spiked hair and wore mostly black, easier to blend into the blackness, Coeden pulled out a photo of him and Nate when before they left, the photo was of them sitting on the Ranch gate "Merry Christmas." Nate took the picture and hugged Coeden, bringing a smile to his face, a rare sight "Where did you find it?"_

"_I went back and looked around, some how it's still in one piece."_

_Nate flipped around the picture, examining its worn edges "But that area is held by the Volk, you could of died."_

"_It's worth the risk for you." Coeden smiled to talk to his brother heart to heart, this was the first time in months that he could of talked to him._

_Dio appeared into the room, Coeden looked back and then to Nate, the smile escaped Nate's face, now a look of sadness plagued his face "I'm sorry I can't spend Christmas at home but, Mari and Ley are going so they'll look after you."_

_Coeden stood up but before he could walk away Nate grabbed a hold of him "Please come back."_

_Coeden was considerably taller than Nate, even with the small 3 year difference, he got on one knee "I promise that I'll come back." Coeden walked out of the room and met up with Rufus and Dio, both the same age as Coeden and look similar to how they look normally "This is the last time I'm going on missions."_

"_You said that last time... I know you are like a father to Nate, but you can't cover for yourself and him, he has to get involve in more hands on things." Rufus said._

"_He's right, doing this is going to get you killed and if Nate can't hold his own..." Dio added._

"_Fine, I'll... I'll try and get him in dealing, safest one." Coeden hated having to involve Nate in anything to do with The Family, The Family is what people inside of the Orin call it, once you have sworn on the Orin for you loyalty, there is no leaving._

_Coeden, Rufus and Dio walked into the main room of the Orin head quarters, in side the room was a group of about 20 men and women, ranging from 13 years old up, Coeden walked up to the man with a list of people who couldn't get enough money in for the week, every lower ranking person in The Family needs to donate money, 10-13 is 10,000 Poke, 14-16 25,000 Poke, 17+ 50,000 Poke. If you don't get the monthly amount in, you have to go out and fight on the streets, against the many gangs. _

"_Back again Pren? this is you 5__th__ month in a row, whats happening?"_

"_I'm covering."_

"_Well shit man, hate to say this but 5 time means you gotta see the Don."_

"_Sigh, I know, this'll be the last time I'm here though."_

"_Well good luck guns on the table." the man pointed with his pen to the table behind him, Coeden pulled out his own Desert Eagle "No chance."_

_Rufus and Dio marked them self in and stood by Coeden, Dio grabbed a hold of Coeden's hand and inter locked there fingers, Dio and Nate where the only people to make him smile, they had gotten uses to people looking at him and Dio, although no one will say anything, unless they want a death wish._

"_Right we'll be going to Shinda, just in case that this is your first time, Shinda is the least and the most brutal gang, they don't tend to just kill you, they like to torture you until they can get information, only 3 people have ever escaped from there alive, we are going in to try and steal supply, so try and not kill anyone, but the second gun fire starts, BLAZE THAT SHIT UP!" everyone in the group raised a clenched first into the air, this was the salute of salute of The Family._

_Dio looked towards Coeden "You OK?" Coeden was one of the only 3 to ever escape, the pain that he went though had scared him mentally. Coeden just nodded and followed the group out of the room and onto the streets where they all split up and headed to Shinda's main base._

_**Some Time Later.**_

_The group appeared from around the corner of a building, everyone had there own path around the city, so no 2 groups can get jumped at once, they looked around the corner more to get a better view of the school which had been turned into their head quarters, Coeden hid back behind the building and brought out a thick, rectangular device which he used to loop the cameras to last night so they cannot be seen, he nodded his head and everyone appeared out onto the street, swarming to the school like bees to honey._

_They had been inside the school for about 20 minutes, the empty hallways of lockers reminded Coeden of his times in Kanto, so much to that he could almost see his old bullies pushing him into the lockers just because he was 'Different' he shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to Dio and Rufus "Bags are full, we should head back."_

_They both nodded, as they was turning around, Dio's foot caught on a wire which filled the room with a bright flash, like a wall of white blinding them, Coeden's vision came back with the scream of Dio as he was dragged away "DIO!" Coeden pulled out his gun and started to shoot at them, the sudden noise started the monsoon of bullets from Orin and Shinda alike, Dio was dragged into a room, Coeden tried to run after him but was stopped by Rufus "We can't get him back now, WE HAVE TO GO!" Coeden reluctantly ran towards the exit of the school, bullets flying by his head._

_**Orin Head Quarters.**_

_Coeden stormed into his room and launched the bag of supply's across the room and put his head on the wall, he then pulled out his gun can empty a clip into the wall opposite him, followed by this knife, he slid down the wall with tears flowing down his cheeks._

**Flashback End.**

Coeden was breathing heavily, trying to stop the memory's from flooding his brain, and failing.

**Ok like I said I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, I didn't want to go from last chapter to the next one and I don't know/want to match the flash back, and anyways the rest of the chapter would just be filler to get to 5k words. Next chapter will probably be something to do with Lance (Hint, Hint)**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
